Better Than One
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: Some people would like to simply lend a hand. Others smack those hands away and think they can handle the repercussions. The two together? Sure thing.
1. Chapter One

**Better Than One**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter One: Refusal**

The music was beautiful. Slow, soothing, and like a balm to the soul. It lilted on the air, dancing about in notes that I couldn't comprehend, but completely understood. Slowly, I lifted the glass to my lips and smiled before sipping my elderflower wine. It seemed to fit with the laid-back atmosphere of the tavern. Nothing too loud, just relaxing, for those that had a long day elsewhere. Perhaps it was because we chose to play such music that we were a bit of a target for Neo-Death Eater activity. Playing muggle works? Not the most 'magic loyal' thing to do. We knew this, of course, when we started the tavern years ago. The threats didn't bother us at first. We wouldn't let them.

"You know that Jack wants you in the back?"

I smiled into my glass and placed it upon the enchanted wood of the bar. "She knows this is my favorite set. Whatever it is, it can wait ten minutes."

"She sounded pretty—" Tysen sighed at my expression. "I'll send her word."

My eyes moved to the small stage at the back of the pub. A raised bit in the floor housed the current band, their riffs upon muggle guitars moving with precision though the air. The lead male had quite the voice. I would have to recommend him when the agent from Belladonna Records. As usual, the club held a good crowd. People occupied the leatheredseats, some opting for the relative silence of the Halsey room, off to the side of the main area. Those were the older folk, those that chose to listen to the faded tunes of yesterday.

"Just received another message from Jack," I turned a bit to look back over the bar. "She insists that you come back immediately. There seems to be a problem." Jack could most certainly find a way to kill my good mood. I gave Tysen a slightly demeaning glance before he raised his hands in surrender. "Look, it isn't my fault."

"Don't hex the messenger, right?" I nodded, pushing my half-empty glass toward him. "Looks like I will end up needing something stronger."

He laughed. "You know I have it, darlin'."

I slid off of the stool, placing my feet upon the wooden floor. There were only two things that Jack would find so unbearably important. One, someone in our staff was in need of discipline or two, we had received another threat.

I sincerely hoped for the first.

The hall leading back toward the office suites were dark, the graceful notes of the band's cello solo echoed throughout the building. I moved along, hearing the clacking of my heels, accompanying the building beat. Without thought, I waved my wand at the oak door of my office, swinging it open. "Honestly, Jack, what is it? You know I love listening to—"

"—another one today." She stopped, turning to face me. In all my years with Jacqueline MacNeiley, I had never seen her move so quickly. Her entire body seemed to shrink before she moved toward the door, her hands coming up to cover her face. "We received another letter."

"_Another?_" I sighed. "They're either stupid or barking mad." Most likely both.

She glanced at me through her fingers before pointing toward the desk. The other times, we had laughed about the threats. I wondered what it was that made this particular parchment so upsetting. I felt a wave of panic crash though me like the ocean was beating against an outcropping of rocks. I took a step forward, trying to ignore Jack's whimpers, trying to stop my hands from shaking. I took the wrinkled bit of paper from the desk's surface. My eyes scanned the words.

_Ladies of Cells Tavern, _

_We have not received any response to our previous letters. We are very disappointed. There has been much talk of the ilk you allow into your little establishment. Allowing muggle music, muggle drinks, and mugglefoods into our world. Your nerve is surprising for two women such as yourself. However, we believe that with the proper persuasion, you will change your ways. Should you neglect our demands, it will be your fault if something rather horrid should happen to one of your staff. It is through a rather reliable source that we know there are some mudbloods within your employment. They, of course, will be the first to go. _

_You have until noon tomorrow._

I leaned against the desk in stunned silence, the only sound being the building music from the main bit of the pub. My heart was beating harder and faster than it had in years. Slowly, I folded the parchment once more before placing it on the desk beside me. "Bloody hell…"

"They're t-threatening our staff." Before it had only been corny, albeit nasty, commands to 'cease and desist'...

I heaved a breath and nodded.

"We c-can't let this go on!"

No, we couldn't. Three actual threats and this was by far the worst. I knew from speaking with patrons, who had been with us since we opened, that there were other muggle influenced establishments that were being threatened in Diagon Alley such as the Leaky Cauldron. Some were even receiving cryptic hate mail in Ireland. It was a small group, with what seemed to be of little pull, but they had managed to attack a Muggle Artifact shop in Wales. Even if there was danger, I felt a determination to not close our doors. I didn't want to fall to petty bullying. We weren't bloody sixteen anymore. "No, we're not closing. We're not changing a thing!"

"What do you—"

"I'll call in some favors if I have to, but I am _not_ closing." I pushed off of the desk and crossed my arms.

Jack shook her head slowly then stopped, staring at me as though I was out of my mind. Slowly, a small smile broke out on her face. "You're daft."

"And somehow still functioning." I responded, smiling. "We need to talk to the staff. Let anyone who wants to run do so. I think we owe them that at least. Otherwise, I will talk to some people before the night is over about some wards and perhaps I can get in touch with some of our other friends."

She nodded, her blonde hair falling into her eyes, which had dried from their tears though I could still see bits of mascara running down her cheeks. "Yes. Yeah. We'll pool our resources. Speak to whomever you can." With that she flashed me a smile and took off from the office, the heels of her ankle boots clacking down the hallway.

I stood for a moment collecting my thoughts. I knew that some influential people were in my pub at that very moment. If I moved quick enough, I could get what I needed. I began out of the office only to hit a proverbial wall. Stumbling back, I found that the 'wall' was in fact a chest. That chest led to a neck and that neck to a face.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" I cried, throwing my hands up. "_Now_ is not the time!"

"Now is certainly the time! I can pay twice what I offered last time!" The man responded grinning like a fool. His dark skin stretched over his rather nice features. "I can see a good invest—"

"Do you see a 'for sale' sign anywhere?" I retorted, starting forward again. I resisted the urge to throw out my arms. He didn't budge. Neither did I. I stood right under him, glaring up. "No?"

"Everyone has a price."

"And you won't have any bits if you don't move." I smiled pleasantly, my voice taking the tone of utter sweetness. He jerked his head down to see my wand pointed at his crotch. "So, Mister Morino , do we have an accord?" He moved backward and out of my way. "Good to see you still have some intelligence."

"Bloody twat."

"That's Miss 'Bloody Twat' to you, Morino." I laughed, waving my wand as I hurried down the corridor. "I have some things to take care of. Grab a drink at the bar if you're upset. I've heard that Tysen has a new dragon mead mixer." I heard him chuckle lightly before I stepped out into the main dining area, to the dimmed lights and soothing sounds.

Those Death Eaters wouldn't close this place down.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

-

"Sure, I can check the wards." Jeffery Crow responded, settling his glass on the table beside his leather chair. His dark eyes scanned the room before he leaned forward, his voice dropping to a whisper, sounding very strained with his low, rough voice. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

I smiled, leaning my aching head against the rest behind it. "Just keeping the security in check and up to date, Jeff. Nothing more." It was best to not let more people know than necessary. "The wards are numerous but only guard against so much."

"Well, you came to the right man. I'll be by tomorrow around three, before you open?" I nodded, scooting forward in my seat. I resisted the urge to run off to my next 'meeting'. I had already spoken to a friend who specialized in protective charms. The only item left on the list was to speak to the employees and I was unable to do that for another hour. "You're a terrible liar, darling."

I couldn't help but laugh. Over the course of the five years that Jack and I had owned our little slice of heaven, we had acquired the most loyal set of customers I had ever seen. The older men looked at us as daughters and that, was a blessing in itself. "Now, Jeff, you know I can handle it. Just be here tomorrow. That is enough for me."

I stood, smiling down at the man in the chair. He gave me a knowing glance before looking back toward the stage, his head shaking. Perhaps I was rather see-through. It was neither here nor there. I moved toward the bar once more, sliding into my usual chair at the end. Tysen was busy tending to a large group of witches at the other end, smiling and flirting like the professional he was. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath. It truly was a turn-around for him. In school, he couldn't seem to get one girl to look his way.

"I spoke to Jackie." A voice said to my left. I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see Glenn Morino leaning on the counter beside me. His features were set in a serious stare. Why was it that he would always go to Jack after me? She always told him 'no' anyway.

"Honestly, Morino, you need to get a life and stop trying to buy us out."

"That's all a game now. You know I come here just to see you get flustered." I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Jackie told me about the letters. Why didn't you say anything?" I kept my mouth shut and decided that the wall of bottles behind the bar was much more interesting to stare at. "You don't trust me."

"That's not it. You've been trying to buy me out since—"

"Since I saw that Jack didn't have a ring on her finger. Really, for a Ravenclaw, you're thick." I jerked my head around to stare at the man. Surely he was kidding, but no, there was no expression of humor.

"Don't start with me—"

"So, would you care to tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing that we can't handle."

"That's not what Jack said."

I bit my lip before carefully voicing my retort. "The only interaction that we've had would be you flashing your money bags around for the whole world to see stating that this bar would be a good investment. Now you tell me that the only reason you did so was to get Jacqueline MacNeiley's attention?" He smirked. "Oh Merlin, you know what? I don't have time for this!"

His had shot out to grasp my wrist. "You need to be careful. Take every precaution you can. If you keep this from the Ministry for too long, there could be consequences." I watched his eyes, looking for some sign. Somewhere in those dark depths, I saw honesty and pure unadulterated concern. "You need to tell the Aurors."

"We can handle it."

"Is that confidence or blind naiveté?" He scoffed.

"The former." I responded, tugging at my wrist. Honestly! "We're taking the necessary precautions. The wards will be improved. I even have a man willing to work as security at the door when our other guard has the night off. Under no circumstances am I going to let those Death Eaters ruin this!" My voice was growing more and more vicious to the extent that Morino released my hand. "I don't care if I end up dead tomorrow by keeping my club open. These doors will not close."

"Then let me help." He whispered urgently.

There was the clank of glass upon the counter before Tysen leaned over the wood to enter the conversation. "Your help would be much appreciated, Glenn. I'll owl you later with the details. She's just ill-tempered right now. She'll be seeing sense by the morrow. I think it best you leave now." Tysen's eyes flashed with a good-natured warning before Morino nodded, releasing my wrist. "He only wants to help." Tysen assured as the other man moved away through the crowd.

"He can help by not giving me a headache every time I see him." I retorted, throwing the bartender a wary glance. "Do you have anything stronger than Dragon Mead?"

Tysen chuckled a bit and shook his head. "You can barely handle butterbeer, Lisa. What makes you think that I would give you anything with bite?"

"Because I've had a shitty evening?"

"Under some circumstances, I would give you all that I have seeing as though you own it anyway, but I just can't do that tonight." He shrugged and whipped his hands on his white dish rag before throwing it on the counter. "You have other, more important, things to deal with."

I wanted to slam my head into the bar. "I would be far more effective if I were to have at least a shot to calm my nerves." Perhaps another shot to dull my aching head...

His eyes narrowed. "No."

"Tysen, I do hope that you realize _I'm_ the bank here."

"I hope you realize that you wouldn't have a bar without a bartender." He leaned forward, making me move back simply to keep our faces from touching. "You. Need. Me."

"Like. A. Hole. In. My. Head." I said slowly, beginning to smirk despite myself. He chuckled and stepped away with his hands raised. "I will surrender to the fact that Morino wants to help. I think I've known for some time that he would be going after Jack."

"Bloody love-sick…"

"Now, Tysen, you shouldn't say things like that, especially when you are no better than him." I swallowed my laugh as the young bartender blushed and focused his attention toward filing shot glasses. It really was sad if I knew my employees' private lives better than I knew my own. "You know to contact me if you see James Bones, right?"

"Of course, Madam Turpin, how could I possibly forget? Only our well-being rides on such a thing!"

I nodded my head and started for the hallway once more, intent on taking some sort of potion for my aching head. The music was softer now, a slow set for those that wished to dance. Within the half hour, the band would pick back up again and the pounding in my head would only get worse. I sighed slightly before shifting to place my feet on the floor again. I needed some air, some fresh air before my brain decided to jump out of my ears.

My boots clacked on the hardwood of the hallway as I moved toward the back entryway. Only employees were allowed back in the alley between shops. The wards blocked against any magic being used within the space so there was quite some amount of protection…Besides I would only take a minute before moving back inside. Slipping my wand from its holster on my hip, I slid through the heavy wooden door, listening as the music faded and muted behind the magically sound proofed exit.

The air felt cleaner and cooler as I sucked in through my nose and let a sigh out of my mouth. Calming breaths. It would all be okay. This was certainly something that could be handled. I _could_ handle this! My heart was beating so loud in my ears that I didn't notice the soft crackling of the wards being tested. I pushed back the weight of tears. Tears would not help me. They had never helped before. They certainly wouldn't n—

"Well, well. Look, the blood traitor decided to show her face."

I tensed, chills running up my spine. Jerking my head up, I realized what an utter fool I had been to leave the safety of the pub. What had I been thinking? That was just it! I hadn't been thinking. Not clearly at least. No, my aching head had stolen rational thought.

The alley was dark, too dark to see the owner of the voice. It seemed to hang in the air.

"I've seen no one leave, Turpin."

My voice was deeper than it should have been, but with my throat suddenly dry, it was better than nothing. "No one will be leaving until closing time. Even then, they will return."

"So, in other words, you refuse?"

I measured just how much of a chance I had of escape. My eyes glanced toward the door of the tavern. Darkness seemed to seep into my view of it and the light that hung above. No, he, whoever he was, was blocking that route. I held back a growl of frustration. I took a small step back, toward the end of the alley. If I could stun him and make a break for the end…

"Answer me, woman!"

"I refuse!" I nearly yelled, waving my wand about, sending red sparks toward the shadow. I could hear the grunt, but I had already started toward the dim light of the street. My feet pounded the pavement as my heart pounded in my chest. It was ironic that I would die by my own foolishness. Ravenclaw meant nothing if I would die not using my intelligence! I reached the end of the alley in a shorter amount of time than I thought, throwing my wand around to place a wall between my aggressor and myself.

I kept moving, throwing spell after spell toward the oncoming attacker. Just why wouldn't this idiot fall? I didn't understand it! Surely he was not some magical deity. A mere man would have succumbed to the intensity of my stuns…unless…

I slid to a halt, my breathing ragged. "Merlin's beard!"

"You are one stubborn little mouse." A rather calm voice said to my right. It came from nowhere, from the shadows, from beyond the darkness. I felt the fist connect with my face only a moment before I was once again on the ground. My wand flew away, clattering onto the cobblestones. The pain in my jaw was horrid, aching far worse than the headache I had left the tavern with. Oh, what irony. "Did that hurt?"

I raised my chin, ignoring the throbbing, gritting my teeth to bear it. This bastard wasn't going to see me bow my head.

"Close your pub."

"No."

A foot connected with my stomach, causing me to see stars. I hadn't been expecting that. I fell to my side and held the injury. Hoping beyond hope that I had not broken a rib. My breathing became shallower, the ache worse with every breath. Where were the people on the street? Where was help? I sucked in a large gulp of air before doing the only thing that seemed logical.

I yelled. "Help!"

Another boot to the abdomen seemed to remedy that quickly, shutting off the supply of air that had sustained the action for only moments. I felt the world begin to blur a bit. I jerked in some gasps, the pain only grew.

To my right there was a snicker before a face came into view. I held my breath as he kneeled down beside me, his hand coming down to grab my hair. I hissed painfully as he dragged my face up to his disallusioned one. "Lisa, you should've listened when you had the chance."

I couldn't respond before he let my head go, nearly throwing it into the stones. I yelped, the knock making me dizzy and sick. My vision continued to blur before I saw a flash of light. It was the deepest red, like blood. Yelling made my head smart even worse, but I could hardly tell the person to cease and desist the racket.

"You—away—her!—back!"

I wondered if that was what it felt like to die. A sort of detachment, a floating feeling that filled your gut and made you simply want to let go. Let go? I couldn't. I wouldn't. How could I even think of such a thing? What would Jackie say? Or Tysen? Or Mum and Da? They would kill me for even thinking of dying! I blinked rapidly to try to steady my reeling mind. To my surprise, a face swam into existence above me, glowing somewhat by the streetlamp above. I thought for a moment that the mythical angels had come down upon me to deliver me up to on high.

No, it was a mere mortal man.

His voice was smooth as butter when he murmured down to me. "What the bloody hell was that?"

I didn't manage an answer before I passed out completely.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello there! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I am very proud to present this new tale. It has taken a lot of hard work and late nights to write, but it was written out of love. I write for enjoyment first and foremost. Now, some notes on the story itself:

_Better Than One_ will be written from first person. Other Canon- meaning this is not an original character, but a mentioned character in the book. You will find out who she is for certain next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Haha, see ya next Sunday! Please leave me some feedback.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **I hope that everyone enjoys this long and rather eventful chapter. Okay, _very_ eventful chapter. Pay attention.

* * *

**Better Than One**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Two: Demand**

"Would anyone care to explain to me why your employer was beaten to a bloody pulp in front of her own tavern?" Someone, a man, said above me with an air of aristocracy and slight arrogance. I didn't bother to open my eyes. Not that I really wanted to in the first place. What light I could see from behind the lids already made my head hurt. There was no telling the amount of awful pain I would have to endure should I have opened my eyes. "No? No one wants to tell me? Why, that's a pity because I can certainly force you all to come to the Ministry to give official statements."

"There's no need for that." Tysen's voice cut in. He sounded tired and worried. Aw, the blighter really did care about me! "She'll wake up sooner or later. It was simply a mugging, nothing more." I take that back. The bloody imbecile better find another job!

"Yes, and I am the Minister of Magic himself." I raised an eyebrow at the unknown man's answer. I was surrounded by sarcasm and wit every day, owning a bar and all, but the waspish nature of that man's voice was astounding. "Look, people, I understand loyalty, I do, but it _is _possible to overdo it."

Hear, hear. I resisted the urge to open my eyes and agree. I had endured enough. This would not go on any longer. I would have to fight fire with fire if I was going to rid myself of those hooligans.

"She doesn't want the Ministry involved." Jack's voice said just above me. I wondered if perhaps she was the one tending to my wounds.

"Then your boss is a fool."

My shoulders tensed at that and I could keep quiet no longer. I pretended to jerk myself away, my eyes flying open to glare at the man pronouncing me a 'fool'. In my anger, I didn't even try to watch my mouth. "How dare you? Do you have any idea how much it has taken to even get this bar off the ground? This is my _home_! How _dare_ you call me a fool?" I was seeing red. Through that burgundy haze, I could see a man not older than myself standing only two feet away, his hands clasped behind his back. "Perhaps _you _are the fool for coming in and assuming you know everything that is happening here! How _dare_ you?"

The Auror's head tipped back as his chin rose. His thin angles seemed harsh in the dim light. "I dare because you are too prideful to call on people who can help."

"I have little confidence in the 'people' whom you claim will help."

"Then you will lose everything."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I growled, trying to sit up. "You Aurors need to stay out of this. My establishment will be fine. They didn't attack it tonight, did they?"

"It's a matter of public safety—" The bastard started. I overrode him quickly, shaking with fury.

"It is a matter of how fast you get the hell out of my tavern before I start hexing you with anything in my rather large repertoire." Jack's hand came to rest on my shoulder, but I ignored it. Breathing heavily, I went for my wand which sat on the coffee table beside me. "Aurors have done no one good. Did you see any Aurors at Shell's? Or perhaps at Oreilles's? Aurors haven't done anyone a lick of good in the past three years. We can handle ourselves here. We certainly don't need the Ministry muddling around." My breathing was erratic and burning through my throat.

The thin man sported a ghost of a smirk before he shrugged. "Well, Miss Turpin, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

I jerked back, regretting the movement at once. Gritting my teeth against the twinge in my side, I narrowed my eyes at the man before me. He seemed to almost preen, his chin rising higher and his chest puffing a bit. It was barely noticeable, the pureblood qualities that one could sometimes pinpoint. His back was straight, his eyes held an almost sarcastically educated look. His arms crossed over his chest, on which his Auror badge shown in the dim firelight. At one time, he might've worn a green and silver tie around his neck—

"Nott?"

His smirk became even more pronounced. "I always thought you were intelligent, Turpin."

"You always were overly full of yourself, too, Nott." I spat, not noticing the strange looks we were getting from my employees. "I don't see how they would let someone like you into the Aurors."

"Lack in judgment, I'd say." Jack murmured quietly under her breath.

Nott smiled smugly before letting out a harsh chuckle. "I never pegged you as a bartender, Turpin."

I raised my chin and glared at him haughtily. Unfortunately, I was interrupted before I had begun. "She doesn't run the bar, actually_. I_ do. _Madam _Turpin runs the whole business, books the acts, and handles rather everything else." There was a defensive tone in Tysen's voice. "She is the blood, sweat and tears here."

"Even so, she is endangering the lives of her employees and herself. Not only that but the patrons and acts that come through here."

"They are not in danger!" I hissed, lifting myself up further. I began to stand quickly, so quick that Jack couldn't get a firm hold on me. I jerked my way up to stand a mere foot away from the pompous idiot in front of me. My head pounded with the exertion and my limbs trembled for release. "You leave my establishment." I growled through my teeth.

"And if I don't, Miss Turpin?"

"I will escort you out, Master Nott." I observed as Jacob Wade stepped forward, his burly arms crossing over his large chest. Nott, compared to the man, seemed like a toothpick in comparison to a tree. Wade's large bulk moved toward the Auror with a smoothness that could only belong to someone with a wealth of security. "We need to close up shop here and you must be on your way to the Ministry." Which, when translated from Wade's elegant tongue, meant: Get out.

I smiled ruefully. "Yes, I _do_ hope to never see you here again_, Master_ Nott.

Theodore Nott, ever the pragmatic man, realized when the fight would stand nearly six to one, and held up his hands in earnest. "Very well, then, very well, but don't come to me when someone dies. I'm only doing my job here." This statement seemed to be directed toward everyone else in the room, save for me. I should only be so lucky. His gaze settled on me, an unsettling sparkle in his green eyes. "I would've expected more out of you, Turpin. Letting your pride get the better of you. How very disappointing."

He turned on his heel and began to stride away. I thought, for just a moment, that I saw a sardonic smile pulling at the corners of his lips before he swung on his black cloak and walked from the tavern. Even with his body departed, I still felt the jab in my stomach of his last remark.

'_How very disappointing…'_

'_Disappointing…'_

The words reverberated through my skull as I sank back on the couch, Jack catching me worriedly as I did so. My head pounded as I glared at the floor.

How dare he?

How dare Theodore Nott pass any sort of judgment on me?

"Let's close up, everyone. That was enough excitement to last the week. Hopefully there won't be another showing; let's let the musicians do the performing from now on." Tysen's voice spoke over the low rumble of loyal patrons and employees speaking. "Each of you know your jobs. Let's get to it. Go on with you."

"Who died and made you boss?" I grumbled, eyeing the looming form of the bartender.

Tysen's ever present grin came back into place. "You did."

"I didn't die."

He shrugged, obviously not caring about the details. "Regardless, do you think that you made the right decision in angering Theodore Nott? You know his history."

I defiantly stared toward the floor. "I'd like to see him try anything. Besides, if we refuse Ministry help, there is little they can do about it." Shrugging, I leaned back a little farther. "That aside, do you think someone could get a hold of some ice or perhaps some Pepper-Up? I'm feeling a little worse for wear."

-

"You know, I never thought I would see the day when you allowed _me_ to handle the business." Jacqueline's voice said from my office doorway. I didn't even bother to lift my head. It would hurt too much. "Did you sleep at all last night, the night before last?" I didn't bother to speak for she knew the answer already. "For the love of Merlin, Lisa! You're scaring me!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose, Jack! I _can't _sleep. Every time that I even try, I see the same face. I see things that I shouldn't see, Jacqueline! Bodies, blood, darkness…" I sighed, watching an order slip blow up from the force of my breath. "It hasn't been this bad since right after the war."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke, in the same calm voice that had gotten me, and many others, through countless horrid times. "I know you're scared, Lisa. You don't have to be strong for me. For everyone. We understand that you're afraid of what may happen. What could happen again…"

"It won't happen again." I murmured, forcing the memories away.

I didn't want to remember. The past wouldn't help. It needed to remain in the past where it belonged.

"If you would just admit that you're frightened…"

"I'm _not_, Jack. I'm just trying to figure out the best course of action. It has been two days with nothing, no attacks, no notes. Nothing."

"That doesn't mean anything. They are biding their time. What if they hurt one of our employees or patrons? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Lisa. I don't want that weight on my shoulders. I understand that when we decided to make this place what it is, we placed you in complete charge. I was only a back-up manager because of my studies at University, but you don't have to do this by yourself."

I lifted my head warily to look toward where my friend stood, her hands at her sides, her eyes welling with unshed tears. "What is it really, Jack?"

Her hand came forward, dropping a piece of paper upon the desk in front of me.

I stared in shock, my hands shaking involuntarily as I took the note into my fingers.

The script once again was neat and tight, looping in perfect order and symmetry.

_Ladies of Cells Tavern, _

_How very disappointing it is to hear that you refuse to let things be. We had hoped to spare as much magical blood as possible. It was, of course, very amusing to watch the youngest Nott turned away from your little establishment. All good fun aside, dearest Lisa, you will find that your next act…a mudblood, yes? Will be quite late in arriving. I cannot apologize for the trouble this may have caused you. He is rather a vocal fellow, is he not?_

I shook with both fear and anger. Our next act, the mainstage from eight to ten in the evening was always filled by a young man named Kennan Blanks, a muggle-trained vocalist and guitarist rising in the world of Wizarding music, known for blending together the styles of historic ballads with the 'rock' of the muggle world.

Such a nice young man…and they…Those bastards couldn't possibly…

_Now that I have your attention at last, I have a demand of you and you alone, Miss Turpin. _I glanced toward where Jack was drawing a sleeve over her cheek. _Two nights from now, you are to close your tavern. Upon shutting the doors, lock the them from the inside and wait. I will be coming to discuss a very important business opportunity with you. You are a woman of logic and we believe strongly that it would be against your nature to ignore our commands. Do this and young Mister Blanks may survive._

_See you in two nights. _

I laid the paper on the desk and held my breath for a long moment. They had one of my performers. They were winning.

And I had done nothing good enough to stop it.

"Jack, can you take the helm tonight?" I swallowed my pride like swallowing a whole elephant. Tears stung my eyes but I did not relent.

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"I'm going. I can't protect this place on my own."

"It's too late for the Aurors, Lisa!" Jack cried, nearly breaking down in a panic. "Kennan is likely dead! Don't you feel anything for that?" I tensed at the implication, but kept on my composure.

"Of course I do, Jack, but I can't just sit here on my hands. I'm going to do what I can to stop this. I was wrong. I'll admit that. As much as it is killing me, Jack, I can admit it. Now let me go do what I can to set it right again." I moved toward the armoire in the corner, pulling out my cloak and gloves quickly before starting toward my door. "Act as though nothing is wrong. Tell only Tysen and Chef Charles. Send Jenny up there to fill the time slot and send an owl to the Blanks household, ask when their boy left and make sure that they are safe, have them take refuge with Paul. His house is big enough."

I started forward only to have my arm caught in Jack's surprisingly strong grip. "Where are you going?"

"To the Ministry."

-

To swallow my pride was something that I was never particularly good at. Pride had been in my blood since I was born. Pride in my family, my House, my friends. Even more important would be my pride in myself: my intelligence and wit. I was prized as one of the most intelligent in my class. I fought alongside my friends during the final battle of the Second Wizarding War. My pride perhaps was the only that hadn't changed after that, unlike everything else.

Pondering this, I stepped up to the payphone, pulling the door open before slipping inside. This would have been my third time inside the Ministry, and it was certainly not under the best of circumstances. With a bit of reluctance, I pressed the numbers into the muggle device: six-two-four-four-two. I waited for only a moment.

"Please state your name and business."

"Lisa Turpin. I need to speak with an Auror regarding the threats to local muggle-supporting businesses."

Automatically, a silver pass dropped from the phone. Just a moment later, the whole booth began to sink into the ground, down toward the depths of London. I closed my eyes to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. I struggled to keep reins on my emotions. Becoming hysteric would not help Kennan.

It wouldn't make this any easier.

I heard the doors open and I stepped out, not taking notice of the prettier aspects of the reformed Ministry. Five years had passed since the War. Now, it seemed to be nothing but a passed nightmare to those smiling and carefree faces in the crowd around me. I moved through the crowd with purpose, intent on not allowing the mass to determine my course. I cut through conversing people, stepping without care on several sets of toes. My eyes were trained on the golden gate.

"Ouch, watch it!"

I didn't bother to stop and apologize. They didn't know that a life was at risk. I pushed through a couple more suits, rushing up toward the security wizard at the gate.

His thick eyebrows rose as I breathed heavily. "Late for something, miss?"

"I need to see an Auror as soon as possible." I handed my wand over and shifted my weight at how slow he moved.

He didn't question any further, running one hand along his beard as he took my wand and placed it upon the scales. "Holly, unicorn hair, thirteen inches. Same as your mother." I jerked my head up to see him smile slightly. "Go on inside, Miss Turpin. I would take the farthest elevator. It moves the fastest." The man held my wand out.

I regained my composure quickly before taking my wand once more and bolting through the gilded gates. Moving toward the elevator at the far end of the row, I stepped inside with a rather large and eclectic group of witches and wizards. Tall and short. Fat and thin. Pureblood and not.

I was pressed against the wall, the railing digging into my hip with the pressure of people filing into the small box. Growing irritated at the spare people determined on fitting in, I sighed heavily and pressed my aching head into the wall. Just what did these people think? That there was an extension charm on the blasted elevator?

"Alright, enough, enough!" The door swung shut and the journey down began. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the snippets of conversations.

"James said that—"

"—never seen anything—"

"—can't begin to understand—"

"—found the body earlier."

I froze, my lungs unable to take in any air. Listening closer to the conversation between a tall witch and a stumpy old man just on the other side of the door. They were leaning closer toward each other, hushing their tones just a bit. "I spoke to Lauraline this morning during a meeting. She said that the body was too mangled to identify immediately. They needed to resort to the boy's muggle dental records."

I was gasping now. It couldn't be.

"Some muggle-born musician—"

"Level Two- Department of Magical Law Enforcement." I pushed my way out rather violently, feeling my restraint failing. My logical mind screaming at me to regain my composure. I needed to gain control once more.

Regardless, that was impossible. I stumbled out of the elevator and into the hallway, a few of the others in the lift stepping out as well, giving me curious glances as they passed toward their destinations. I stared at the floor.

I was too late, far too late. Kennan Blanks was dead because of me, because of my arrogance. My head spun with the realization. My hand going out to grasp at the wall. Was this the price of pride?

"Miss, are you quite alright?"

I didn't bother to answer, thinking that if I ignored them long enough they would leave me to gain my composure once again.

No such luck.

A figure stepped around into my view, the dark color of his slacks contrasting with the stark white floor. "Would you like to speak about it?" I lifted my eyes to see the face that went along with the voice and jerked backward at once, stumbling a bit away from him.

Theodore Nott smirked slightly at my shock, obviously holding back a chuckle. "Did I scare you, Miss Turpin?"

I could already feel my self-importance going up in flames, like fiendfyre spreading throughout my whole body. "I need your help." There. I had said it. I kept my eyes on his, waiting for some sort of reaction.

He stared momentarily, his smirk falling from his face. "Come with me." He turned on his heel and moved down the hall at a quick pace. I followed quickly behind him. "We found Kennan Blanks just under an hour ago just outside of London. I regret to inform you that he is dead." I could feel the tears, but I pushed them away. "There was a note found with the body that we need you to see."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to." I conceded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Just make sure that my people are safe."

We passed through a set of double doors and entered into the hectic office of the Aurors. Cubicles ran this way and that. Magicked memos swerved in the air overhead. Talking reverberated off the walls, making the room seem to boom with sound. It didn't bother me a bit, living with loud music and talking made me accustomed to thunderous noise.

I kept to Nott's heels, hearing him speak above the raucous.

"Teems, Gains, head to Cells Tavern now. Creevey with me." I noticed two men disappear to our right as we continued on. A man fell into step beside Nott's thin form. "Creevey, this is Lisa Turpin." He didn't bother to introduce me to the man mostly running down the hallway with us on his shorter legs. "What is it that you have to say, Turpin?"

"We received another threat this morning." I pulled the paper from my pocket as the two men came to a stop in front of me.

Snatching it from my hand, Nott read it faster than I could have given him credit for. "This is the same handwriting." Starting down the hall again, he continued to speak. "I must say, Turpin, I am shocked that you could swallow that mountain of conceit that you had." Creevey's head spun around to gape at his partner, obviously shocked at his outright offense. "Although, death has a way of doing just that."

I bristled, but chose not to acknowledge his barbs. If I responded, I would merely be dropping to his level.

Creevey turned his head a bit, shocking me with how young he was. "Forgive him, Miss Turpin. He's been in a foul mood the past few months."

"Seems like he just has a wand up his arse." I muttered under my breath. Creevey laughed for a moment before we came to a stop. I felt my muscles tense at the scene before me, a whole board of pictures, and different shots of my tavern, the Leaky Cauldron, each of the places that I knew were being threatened by the rogue wizards. On another wall were photos of at least twenty people, each seemed to be glaring at the businesses across from them. "What is this?"

"The task force pertaining to the business threats in the past few months. Your cooperation makes nine of thirteen businesses that have agreed to seek protection from the Ministry." Creevey said, stepping inside and waving an arm for me to enter further. "There are eight Aurors assigned to this and we're all doing our best to find the culprits."

"Our best seems to not be enough." Nott murmured so softly that I almost didn't hear. His voice picked up a bit as he turned his eyes to me. "We will have two Aurors posted at your tavern for the next week. Currently, it seems that you have attracted the attention of these wizards. Perhaps you were running that mouth…"

"Excuse me?" I bit out, but found myself ignored. Both men stepped farther into the activity, moving through with expert ease. I followed, taking in the portraits and photos as I went. Upon arriving at one particular picture I stopped, spinning on my heel. "When did this happen?"

I felt my stomach flip. Marie's Sweets was burnt to the ground, the owner herself on her knees in front of the ruins as they continued to smoke. I didn't know what to feel but sadness. Marie Truman had visited the pub on many occasions, often paying us with a trade of sweets rather than money.

"This evening. It was where we found your missing performer." I felt bile rise into my throat.

"Is Truman okay?"

"She is shaken but alive." An unnamed Auror answered to my right. I glanced to see glasses and a very recognizable scar. "Harry Potter." His hand stuck out routinely before his eyes widened. "Turpin?"

"Hello, Potter." I smiled, taking his hand.

"How are you?"

"Well enough considering the circumstances. Yourself?"

"Given the situation, I could be better." He stepped past me toward the other Aurors. "We are getting closer, but we need time. These wizards are growing desperate. They are getting careless. If they get careless enough, they will make more mistakes." It was a sound theory, but lacked one thing.

"What about the people in danger during the meantime?"

"We're doing the best we can, given the resources and time."

Resources and time? This was the Ministry of Magic. Resources and time is what they had in excess. Compared to the little amount of time that I had, they had surely enough to apprehend these psychos. Clenching my teeth momentarily, I wrangled in my anger. Potter wasn't at fault. "What is your plan?"

He turned slightly, eyeing Nott and Creevey. "I'll be straight with you, Turpin. You deserve that." His hand ran through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "We don't have a plan. There seems to be no pattern to their attacks or threats though it seems that they are now very much focused on you."

"Which was mostly since you enticed them by not only walking out by yourself, but also kicking me out of your pub." Nott said with no emotion. I narrowed my eyes slightly in his direction.

"You _kicked him out_?" Potter turned to me with shock in his eyes.

I fought back a sardonic chuckle. Hell yes, I did. "He…for lack of a better term, pissed me off. I had every right to boot him out of my tavern." I noticed that Creevey was laughing quietly to himself while Potter looked rather impressed. What was it about Theodore Nott that made these men seem so amused? How could they even trust him in the first place?

"I merely stated a fact, Turpin. You should understand pure, _cold_ facts, yeah?" Nott murmured.

I raised my chin. Just what did Nott know of it, of me? "I believe you are mistaking me for someone who gives a damn what you say, Nott." He towered over me, but I didn't step back. I glared up at him just as fiercely as he gazed down at me. Such a height difference that I hadn't noticed two nights before. He stood nearly a whole head taller than I. Not only that, but when he was angry, his green eyes…no, his emerald eyes seemed to have flames in them.

"Alright, alright. The two of you can flirt later." Creevey interrupted, stepping between us. I jerked my head at the younger man. "Don't give me that look, Theo. You can't set me aflame with your eyes no matter how hard you may try."

Potter gave a good laugh, clapping Nott on the shoulder before turning away. "Turpin, what do you know of the wizards that are threatening your tavern?" Obviously trying to steer the conversation away from Nott's rather bad people skills…and perhaps my own as well. Yes, Potter hadn't changed at all.

"All I know is that they don't like the fact that I endorse Muggle music and food. A rather silly thing to get angered about, but really I think there is something else to it." I thought hard on all of the details. "The person who attacked me was male. Very strong. I don't remember much. I know that he must be the one in charge of harassing _my_ business. By the neatness of the handwriting and the slant of the letters, I would say that he is left handed and very particular, clean and organized." All of the collective eyebrows in the small section rose. I shrugged. "One of the patrons of my place had a muggle wife who was a former forensic investigator. He's told me a number of different things regarding handwriting analysis and profiling a suspect."

"It is possible that he did not write it, but rather a magicked quill." Nott said thoughtfully. I turned my head slightly to take in his calculating expression.

I nodded, conceding to his point in the heat of the discussion. "That is true and what I originally thought, but if you look closely, there are places where the quill seemed to stop, allowing more ink into the parchment. Because of this, we can rule out a Quotes Quill."

One of the Aurors within the section whom I had yet to be introduced to stood and pointed toward a letter from one of the other businesses pinned upon the wall. "This one is right handed and messy. We can assume that there are multiple dark wizards involved."

Merlin, he caught on quick.

"We also suspect something more to the events and attacks, but even with informants scattered throughout Britain, we are getting little to no information. With nothing to help us figure out who these men are, we are stuck between a rock and a hard place."

I bit my lip as I thought. There were no clues as to who these people were? They were just phantoms who attacked and retreated back into the shadows. No names. No faces. Just horror. Then, an idea struck me. It was complete lunacy, something that I really didn't know would work. Even so, Kennan's face flashed in my mind, his music echoed in my ears. A sound I would never hear again. No, I was done with waiting it out. I was done with this situation. I wanted my control back.

"I have an idea."

-

**A/N**: Very long chapter, huh? Sorry about that. It will be a longer chaptered story with less chapters. Does that make sense? Please leave me feedback and let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them! As for this chapter, it is pretty long and intense. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Better Than One**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Three: Partner**

Sometimes I wondered if perhaps I was barking mad. It seemed so at some points during my life. It was no doubt thanks to my ridiculous family. Truly, I would not have been shocked if I ended up in Saint Mungo's before I aged to thirty. I was already certifiably insane.

Even if I knew this already, Tysen Harris seemed to want to drive the point into my skull.

"—barking mad, you are! Just what makes you think that this is a decent idea at all? What the hell were you thinking, Lisa? Did you even think of what it would do to the rest of us?"

I rubbed my temples to try and rid myself of my headache. "You all are more than welcome to leave at any time. Once this is over, you are welcome to return." No one moved. "We don't even know if this will work, but trust me when I say that your safety is my first priority. I want each of you to be very careful in the weeks to come."

"You're putting us in more danger." One of my waitresses said from where she stood by the door. "Just like Kennan." I didn't flinch. I expected such a reaction. "I'm leaving. There's no way I'm coming back either."

"Like I said, Bents, that is your decision alone."

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to meet with whoever decides to show up to this 'business opportunity' meeting and arrange to 'give up' hoping that they won't kill you but allow you to spy on them?" Another girl, Hudson, said incredulously. "How do you expect that to work?"

"One simply needs to know how to work the human mind." I stated, glancing toward where Jack stood next to Tysen. "After that, in a show of obedience, I will fire all of the muggle-borns. _For show_. Know that you will be on paid holiday. I am sorry that this must be done, but I won't allow anyone else to be killed. If we can help, then I will do all I can to.

Our chief chef stepped forward. "I'm in. I've worked with you for years, Lisa. I'm with you."

A flourish of agreements and disagreements followed, some of my employees walking out and some remaining behind to hear the rest of the plan.

Tysen stepped over toward me, his hands on his hips. "Just what does the Ministry plan on doing?"

"They will be here in some form or other. I am unable to discuss the specifics." I replied with authority, ending the conversation entirely. "I am proud to work with all of you and once this is over, we will have a dinner honoring Kennan Blanks, but right now, let's do what we can to keep anyone from joining him."'

-

"Lisa, please, don't do this."

"You know I have to."

"They'll kill you."

"Not if they don't have to. They want to preserve magical blood. My blood is pure. They won't kill me."

Jack nodded slowly, her knuckles turning white with the strength she held to Tysen's hand. I glanced up at his face to see it contorted with pain and worry. "You're letting your emotions get away from you."

I looked to her once more, gazing farther into her blue eyes harder than I had in years. Behind the sheen of azure, I saw the same girl I had grown up with, the same caring girl that had helped me through the aftermath of battle. She was so worried that I became a bit worried myself. "Lisa, please, be careful."

"I always am." I smiled, raising my arms to wrap around her shoulders. "Tysen, take care of her if anything happens."

"I already take care of the two of you enough as it is." Tysen snorted, shaking his head, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'll get this letter to your parents should anything—" He coughed and patted the chest pocket which contained my will and a letter to my family should things go wrong. "Merlin, is this what you were like in the Battle?"

"Imagine this multiplied by a hundred." Jack murmured, stepping toward the door. "Remember to act as though nothing happened out of the ordinary. They can't know that we know."

I raised my fingers to my forehead in a mock salute before settling into my chair before watching them disappear out of the front double doors. I sighed, the butterflies in my stomach set loose immediately. There was a possibility that I would die. Even so, I had to hide that fear. I couldn't let them sense it. If I did, I would surely die regardless. Slowly, I raised my wand to lock the door. I waved it once again to dim the lanterns. As a final measure, I lowered the wards before placing my wand once more upon the table beside my cushioned seat.

"How very shocking, indeed!" A drawling Scottish accent spoke from somewhere to my right, back in the corner of the tavern. "_The_ Lisa Turpin is willing to surrender."

"I'm here to discuss a _business opportunity_."

"Oh, well, look at it however you want, darlin'." I kept my eyes facing forward, toward the stage. "You're one very stubborn witch."

"I like to think of it as conviction."

I noted the slow movements to my right, moving up toward the raised platform. A dark mass, a gliding shadow. "That is one way of saying that you are in denial." Before I could respond, he stepped into the lights of the stage, seeming as nothing more than a simple black shroud. "Regardless of your less than attractive attributes, I find myself a bit shocked at your sudden cooperation."

Now the fun would begin! "Yes, well, I was a bit shocked when I learned that you had already killed your bargaining chip."

A chuckle. "Oh yes, that brat got mouthy. I killed two birds with one stone, if you will. There was little debate as to whether we should keep him, but it seems that his murder worked well enough in the end. Now you know that we are not jesting." I could see a thin jaw line begin to show behind the shadows as they weakened. "I am rather impressed at your fortitude though."

"Of course, I aim to please." I growled.

"Your contempt aside, as well, let us discuss this ever allusive 'business oppurtunity'."

I nodded, crossing one leg over the other and folding my hands on top. "Yes."

"First off, you must rid yourself of the mudbloods in your service—"

"I will _not._" I hissed, raising my chin defiantly. I had to put forth the impression that I was unwillingly entering into whatever agreement that I was falling into. Disagreeing seemed like the best thing to do at the time, but perhaps I had thought too soon.

"I fail to see how you have any say in the matter, Miss Turpin. Perhaps I should kill the hostess? Or perhaps that pretty little waitress Jeanie would like to have a round at a darker tavern?" I felt sick at the thought of either of my youngest employees in such danger. He seemed to notice my disposition and chuckled delightedly. "I trust that you will not need more persuasion."

My head shook slowly. "I'll do it."

"Good girl. Wouldn't want those mudbloods to come to more harm." His head dipped slightly as he ducked underneath a low hanging rafter, a veiled hand reaching up to rest on the wood. This bastard seemed too comfortable ordering me around. I could almost see him examining his fingernails as he commanded me to ruin lives. "Now, you are an intelligent woman—"

My eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"You have no tolerance for pleasantries, do you?" The shadow sniggered, swiveling to face me directly. "Straight to it then?" No, please, waste more of my time. I rolled my eyes. "Be careful, Miss Turpin. Too much of your brash attitude could get you killed." Immediately, I tensed with my back straightening at the threat. Before I could blink, there was a pressure to my neck. The shadow was looming over me, oppressing even the air. My vision blurred and bright spots began to appear. One of my hands went up to scratch at the hand, but found nothing there. "I feel I have been very patient, Miss Turpin. Even so, you seem to be unable to work with me accordingly."

"I—w—"

"Listen to me closely, wench. You will listen and you will agree. If you do not, I will have no qualms in killing you as I did that mudblood, do you understand me?" I nodded my head as it began to pound with pain. The hand released me, retreating back into the shadow of the stage. I gasped, gulping in what air I could, tears stinging in my eyes. "I want you to gather what intelligence you can on the Ministry. Particularly the Aurors that frequent this tavern. I want any information you can provide me on the entrepreneurs that enter through those doors. Along with this twenty-five percent of the proceeds will be given directly to me during a meeting at my convenience. Are we clear?"

"And if I don't agree?" I muttered, lightly touching my throat.

I could almost feel the sardonic glare. "Well, then, your neck will be the least of your worries."

He was waiting. Waiting for my acceptance or my death, whichever came first. I already knew my course, that was a given, but it didn't meant that I had to go along easily. It would seem almost too easy and the devil would become suspicious. No, I had to take my time.

"Twenty-five percent of the proceeds? That will shut our doors entirely."

"Will it really? Certainly it will limit your actions—"

"—and liquor—" I hissed.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Regardless, that is the price that I demand."

"It is unachievable if you want the doors of this tavern to remain open. If you are so desperate to use this place as some sort of intelligence hotspot, our activity will not need to change. I daresay that it will need to improve so that larger names will frequent." I held my breath, waiting for the judgment to come, for the scythe to slice me asunder, but it never came. We sat in perfect silence as he thought my argument through.

"What would you suggest?"

"Ten percent to begin with. The interest can increase as business increases. A set rate that would grow with our means. Our bar would be plentiful and our music good. This would draw a larger crowd."

Silence.

"We'll allow you this, but only this." I nearly let out a sigh of relief but held it in. My eyes hardened at the stage. "Are you willing to adhere to our demands?"

"I fail to see any choice." I muttered, glaring.

There was a chuckle before the darkness began to disperse. "We'll be watching you, Miss Turpin. Know that. If you run to Aurors, if you should disobey us, there will be worse consequences than your death. Remember that." I observed as the shadow disappeared entirely. I felt the presence disperse as well under the lights of the stage.

I sat motionless, my hand still clinging to my neck collar unconsciously. Slowly, my posture relaxed and my breathing quickened. Gasps of escaping fear pushed through my lips, even as I tried to push them down. I took quick breaths to regulate my breathing but I lost control even more. I was beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh, M-Merlin…"

Pushing myself back to lean into the chair, I struggled to calm my breathing. I had 'infiltrated'. I had succeed in my plan. But in doing so, I wondered just what I had sacrificed in making a deal with a devil.

-

"Correct me if I'm wrong—"

"I would've done that anyway." I bit out, downing a shot of straight dragon mead from the private store. I deserved it after the week I had. I deserved every drop of liquor I could get my hands on. That, plus every single Pepper-Up potion within Diagon Alley. Nothing could seem to remedy my ill mood, not even Tysen's rather pathetic tries at cheering me up. "Honestly, just do your job."

His eyes widened a bit before he leaned down over the counter top with a conspirator's smirk. "Sure thing, sweetie. Just know that you are about to be approached by a rather handsome man to your three o'clock." He moved away quicker than I could think, leaving me alone to deal with an advance.

I was not in the right frame of mind to be dealing with some random man's attempt to get me into the sack. Without bothering to glance at the approaching form, I slid off my stool and started toward the hall door. The refuge of my office sounded simply love—

"Lisa Turpin."

At that voice, I froze.

"I thought that was you."

Slowly, I turned on my heel to face the man.

"How've you been, Lisa? Well, I hope."

No, it certainly wasn't who I thought it was. I had imagined a thin, wiry scrap of a man who worked as an Auror and mildly infuriated me each time we spoke. The person standing before me was much different. He was actually handsome, far more so than I would deem normal. The words were out of my mouth before I could wrangle them in. "Who're you?"

An eyebrow quirked up. "You don't remember me?" I shook my head as my eyes narrowed. "Christmas in Ireland three years ago." His voice dropped a bit lower. "Lots of firewhiskey was involved. You used some very strange and off-color charms." I flushed slightly, my arms crossing over my chest. That was entirely a lie! I never spent Christmas away from ho— His head tilted forward a bit so that he was looking from underneath his eyebrows with a rather sarcastic glare. Son of a—I _knew_ that look!

"_Jonas_," I practically choked on that name, coming up with it off the top of my head. There was no such man. The man before me was Theodore Nott simply polyjiuced into a different form. Clever, yes, but dangerous. Bloody dangerous! "You've become more attractive since I last saw you." Ha, take that.

His right brow rose. "Is that so? You haven't changed a bit."

Indeed. "It looks as if you've put on a bit of weight."

Laughing rather good-naturedly, he patted his abdomen. "All the better to woo you with."

"Ha! Keep the wooing down to a minimum. As you can see, I have quite a bit of work to do."

"Yes, of course." He nodded slightly. "Will you be busy all night?"

"Did you become a slag since I last saw you?" I smirked, turning away from him. Obviously he was here on patrol, as other had been, I'm sure. I knew of some Aurors that came to feed information realistically. They spoke with each other in hushed tones in the farthest tables. Even so, I had placed a charm upon the entire tavern, completely undetectable. Each chair would record the conversation taking place near it. For my sake as much as everyone else's, we were constantly being watched.

Nott, or Jonas rather, gave me a slight grin before answering. "My morals have loosened to match yours, darling." With a wink, he slid into my open bar stool and threw up his hand toward Tysen before turning only his head back to me. "I'll wait. I've got all the time in the world."

Rolling my eyes, I turned once more, making my way over to a table of patrons. Perhaps something could get my mind off of the impending doom that seemed to loom over every single thing I touched. "Gentlemen, I trust you're having a nice evening?"

"Certainly, Lisa, certainly. You simply have a wonderful taste, don't you?" One of the oldest men stated, pulling up his hand to stage whisper to the others. "Always been picky, this one has."

"Now, Noah, is that any way to treat me after the amount of times I have waived your tab?"

He only smiled back, obviously pleased that I did not deny the claim. He turned his balding head back to the others. "Known her since she was a toddler, I have. Never been easy to please."

"You can blame my parents."

"Oh, Merlin, child! Your parents spoiled you pure rotten." Noah exclaimed. "I remember when—"

"Leave the poor girl alone and let her do her job! Honestly!" One of the aged men sighed, exasperated. "Every time we come in here, it's 'spoiled' this and 'picky' that. The young lady is trying to work. If you want to dote, then do it at a convenient time!" I jerked my head around to see Oscar Arnold shaking his head irately before waving me off. "Go on, Lisa, ignore the old coot."

Smiling at their antics and ensuing argument, which was sure to take place once I left the table, I moved away, waving at the other two older gentlemen who simply kept their mouths shut, all too aware of how the situation would play out. Slipping through the tables and standing groups, I finally was able to reach the front door, my intend location since making contact with Theodore Nott.

"Tabitha?"

The hostess turned around slightly, making a mark in her seating chart as another group was led toward the annex room. "Yes, ma'am?"

"We're winding down for the evening. Close the doors at midnight."

She nodded quickly, turning to listen to another party's name.

-

"You're being rather forward in coming here." I murmured, sliding into the stool beside him. It was strange to act the part while still trying to be completely normal. I suppose in some aspect, I was used to playing a part, but never with such stakes.

Nott, or rather, Jonas, turned to face me with a mildly amused expression. "So quick to pass judgment."

"Judgment is not mine to pass."

He smirked, settling his glass upon the counter. I watched as he did so. He was certainly a man of high birth, easing the drink down with such poise that I thought it shocking. "Perhaps. That remains to be seen, but you have never been the most welcoming of people."

"My customers would disagree with you." I replied acidly, shaking my head.

"You play the part of a hostess well."

"That borders on a compliment, _Jonas_."

"Indeed it , I should watch my mouth. People may think I was actually a nice person."

"Wouldn't want anyone to get that impression." I laughed lightly without thought. Perhaps I was finally going off the deep end. I was laughing with Theodore Nott, and no one was holding a wand to my chest.

Regardless, it was simply for the sake of the cover.

"Do you think you will get a spare few minutes for an old friend? Say, in your office." I could see what he was trying to do. The office would be easier to secure. It was already soundproofed. It was a safe room. If there was any chance in speaking candidly, it was within that office. That's not to mention we would need a reason, a plausible reason, to be in there at all. Before I could make the first move, Nott moved slowly toward me, his hand coming to rest on my wrist. "Shall we?"

"I shudder to think what you have in store for me." I lowered my voice a little to make it more 'sultry'. In reality I felt a bit of a fool. Nevertheless, I bit down my embarrassment. I didn't have time for little girl insecurities at that moment. Sliding off my chair, I accidently allowed my lower leg to drag over his before smirking up at him. "Come along then."

I didn't wait to see if he was following me. I knew he was. I could feel exactly where he was behind, winding through the crowd like a shadow. I moved quickly into the hallway, sticking toward the darkness, listening to the clack of my heels on the hardwoods, the only sound besides his steps.

Slipping into my office, I didn't turn on the light at first, knowing that we had to make this seem more believable. He slid inside as well, going to lean against my desk. "Should've known you would go straight to the desk." I harrumphed, smirking slightly. Nott only smiled, neglecting to comment on my red-light manner. "You should think of some new habits."

"Why choose new habits when the old ones seem to work just fine?"

Touche, I thought. Waving my wand, I eased the door closed before murmuring another silencing spell and multiple wards. I noticed that he, too, was waving his wand about, setting up as many protective spells as he could.

"Should this be enough?"

"We should hope so. If they can get through this, then I would daresay they deserve to kill us."

Sighing, I flicked my holly wand at the lights to watch them flicker on. Nott still relaxed on the edge of my desk, his arms crossed over the chest of the man he was impersonating. "Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Well someone needed to check in. I drew the short stick."

"Everyone in that department likes me, save you. I would guess they just put you up to this."

From his expression, I guessed that I had hit the nail on the head. "My reasons for being here aside, what is the state of matters? There are only so many things that we can ascertain."

"A deal was struck. Surely you all were aware of that when I came out alive." He didn't respond, but then again, I didn't expect him to. "I am to meet with the same Shadow tomorrow evening to give him his 'earnings' for the week."

"Blackmail."

"If it could still be called that…" I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest as I sank down onto my sofa at the other end of the room. "Ten percent of all my proceeds to be given over every week at a time that he demands. At that time, I must also feed him any information that I learn from Ministry members that loosen their tongues in my presence."

"Do you have anything of value?"

"The fact that Harry Potter will be moving further up the ranks seems like a fair bit of knowledge. That's not to mention that Minister Shacklebolt is out of the country to deal with the Canadian magical crisis. It doesn't help that he took nearly twenty of our best Aurors to help their plight." His eyebrows shot up so quickly that I thought he might fall over with shock. "I have a knack for gathering information."

"You would have to, to know all of that." Nott sighed, running a hand through his hair. I thought it looked strange for a moment, to see that act being done in another's body. Shaking my head at such a thought, I continued.

"I know more than just that."

"Enlighten me, if you will."

"You still have no leads. The Magical Business Cooperation Committee is looking at restricting the opening of new taverns and stores until all of this blows over. I am sure that particular endeavor will end badly. It would be a very bad business move for all of us."

"There's no doubt about that. They are looking at a total loss. While your little slice of business is prospering, others are failing because of these bastards. They are being attacked by nothing more than a 'ghost'."

"He is hardly a ghost." I muttered, my hand automatically reaching toward my collar. I noticed that Nott's eyes followed my hand. "Nearly six feet tall. I would say. His voice was undisguised. A deep tenor. I would guess that he has some muscle to him, though perhaps not as big as you…right now."

He nodded slightly. "Yes, that was a beautiful description. We can rule out perhaps half of Great Britain. That still leaves…millions."

"Alright," I hissed, cocking my head to the side. "If you think you can do better, why don't you go undercover as well?"

The smile that started to appear on his face made me want to scream. It was sort of breathtaking, in a calculating, vastly disturbing way. I honestly couldn't place it. The feeling was as if someone had poured cold water over my head at the exact moment Nott had come up with some grand scheme.

That was it!

"You're joking." I swallowed hard before continuing, hoping that I would be wrong. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I kid you not, _Lisa_." I jerked at the familiar tone. "After all, it would be good to have someone with a bit more…expertise on the inside, correct?"

"You're a loony if you think that will work, Nott!"

"My name is actually Jonas McGinnis, miss." He smiled even broader. His hands unfolded from around his chest and opened out wide, as if inviting me in for a hug. I didn't bother to move. "It is so nice of you to offer a position to someone new in the neighborhood."

"Out of your bloody mind, you are! They'll figure it out and then we all will be done for!"

"Have some trust, will you?" Nott's rather pleasant expression did nothing to ease my nerves. In fact, it made me far more uncomfortable. Perhaps the man had finally cracked. "I have more than enough practice at being undercover. Not only that, we have a good disguise."

I snorted. "As what? Shag partners? Oh, yes, that will go over very well. I'm sure we can play the parts magnificently."

"Glad to hear that you are willing to cooperate." He smirked. I felt my jaw drop. That was most certainly not what I meant. Staring at the floor in complete shock that he would simply overlook my sarcasm, I didn't notice that he had pushed himself off the desk. "Of course, I was merely thinking of good friends, reunited after years apart, but if you want to throw in some casual sex, then by all means…"

Jerking my head up, I glared with everything that I had. How the hell could he slip something like that into normal conversation? "Look I—"

"We got off to a bad start, Turpin. I won't lie and say that I am particularly fond of you either, but this situation calls for cordiality and poise. Trust me when I say that I am the best man for the job." I began to interrupt, but he held up one long finger to silence me. "Do you think that you can handle this in a professional manner?"

Glaring didn't seem to get my point across well enough. Truly, I felt as though I was being condescended to, but the man had a point. There was no way around it. The character of Jonas McGinnis had already been created. Nott had jumped in head first…though it felt as though he was jumping into flames rather than water. At great danger to himself and all for what? "Just why? Why are you going undercover here, now?"

"Why here? Well, I suppose this is as good a place as any to slip into character. Not the largest tavern but somewhere sort of off the grid, if you will. Why now? Frankly, why not? These threats are becoming more and more dangerous every passing day. Three people have already died. Not to mention, wouldn't you like some backup?"

"Not from you. No."

"Oh,_ Lisa_, dear, you make it seem as though you have a choice." There was that disturbingly amused smile again.

I leaned my head back to look down my nose at him and snorted. "Yes, wherever could I get _that _delusion, _Theodore_?"

"I shudder to think where you could get an idea so radical. However, I'd prefer you call me Jonas." He shrugged. "You'll get used to it eventually. Now, shall we work on the story?"

"People will start to wonder where we are." I growled, starting to stand. His hand waved me off like I was a mere bug.

"They'll think that we are having an intimate moment. Let them think that—"

"Out. Of. Your. Mind." I practically hissed, standing. I didn't start toward the door. Instead I simply waited.

"—thinking that we met in Ireland only three years ago, right after Hogwarts." He had completely ignored me! What the hell!

There was only one way to handle him, I realized in that moment. I was in Ravenclaw, near the top of my class actually. I would just have to outsmart him. That was the only way to make him realize his plan was completely foolish. "They would know, if they have any brains at all, they would know that 'you' didn't go to Hogwarts."

"You're right because I attended school in Germany."

"Can you even speak German?"

"Ja kann ich."

My eyes widened at his answer. I assumed that it was a 'yes'. "How?"

"When you're the only son of a pureblood clan, you have to learn to communicate with your constituents. The Nott family has held financial assets in several countries scattered over Europe for generations, the largest of which I had to learn the languages of." He explained calmly, like reading a definition from a textbook.

"Alright so you went to school in Germany…what about the man whose body you're in?"

"Muggle. He left for an indefinite stay in America yesterday."

"And you just arrived from…"

"Well India, of course."

I stared. Wait a minute—"Huh?"

"India is an easy place to be lost in the system with a large population and magical community."

I placed my hand on my head and tried to catch up. This man couldn't be human. No he was a mix between human and demon. Just how in the world had he thought of all of this on the spot like that? "So, in layman's terms, you're going to run circles around them in untraceable lies until they will just get tired of looking?"

"In extreme layman's terms, yes." Somehow it felt as thought that was an insult.

I could see when to give up. I wasn't an idiot and there was no escaping Theodore Nott's wit. "Since I don't have a choice—"

"You're learning."

"—and you're just dumb enough to jump into a lake of fire." I watched as a full smile broke on his face before he started toward the door.

"At least I'll be in good company, yeah?" He stopped and pulled his hand up to ruffle his hair. After that hand had completed that task, it set to unbuttoning the first three buttons of his collared shirt.

I couldn't say I was shocked. No, that would be a vast understatement. I had greatly underestimated Theodore Nott and I was paying for it dearly. Mostly with what dignity I had left. When he continued his trek out of the door, I caught sight of his amused smirk and heard his light chuckle. "Let's see what you can do, Turpin."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a blast to write. Lisa and Nott interacting is amusing to me. All that I love about 'my Nott' is in this chapter. Lisa doesn't quite know how to handle him. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me some thoughts! Until next Sunday...


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Another update! I hope that everyone is enjoying the story thus far.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Better Than One**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Four: Care**

"I swear to Merlin! Cecil, if you drop that box one more time, you will know why they call me the Evil Overlord here, do you understand me?" I practically screamed at the poor young man who came under my ire. The idiot had dropped the microphone box three times in the past fifteen minutes for really no good reason. "If I have to buy a new set of mics, Cecil, it'll be coming out of your paycheck!" He scurried past me, nodding and murmuring under his breath. I heaved a great sigh.

"Lisa, chill out, please." Jack muttered beside me, checking one item off of her very long parchment. "You're giving me a headache."

"And these imbeciles are giving _me_ a headache! Jeremy, honestly, do you want me to come do it myself?"

"That's why you hired me. So that _you_ don't have to do it, Turpin!" Jeremy Biggs laughed good-naturedly as he began setting up the stage lights and speakers. "Not to mention, you don't know how to run the equipment."

"Don't provoke her. She's breathing fire tonight." Tysen called from the bar. I glanced over to see that he was sitting top the counter, rubbing one of the glasses with a white towel. "Whoever sets her off best watch out for a green flash."

There were a few sparse laughs.

"Laugh it up, people but we open in thirty minutes."

"We're on schedule, Lisa. Take a breather and relax."

I couldn't relax. Why? Two reasons. Two very plausible reasons. The first being a three AM meeting with the Shadow as he had demanded in a letter received just the day before. Of course, he had chosen our busiest night of the week. Saturdays were the worst, most likely because of the talent we brought in on those nights. Saturdays were all about the music scene. And while I had to worry about whether that bastard would kill me in a matter of hours, I also had a very tall, much disguised, male about to wring every nerve out of my body.

"Ah, Jonas is here."

I didn't bother to lift my gaze from the checklist Jack had given me.

"You don't much mind him, do you?"

"What—"

I spun to face her only to see that she was watching Nott speak with Tysen at the bar, sliding into a stool just beside my tending friend. "When you don't like someone, you ignore that they exist entirely. You won't leave him alone. Therefore I am led to believe that you actually like him somewhat. Be it unconscious or otherwise." I stared for a moment before she smiled down at me from her position on the arm of my chair. "You keep forgetting I was in Ravenclaw too. I just read people better than you do."

"He's a Slytherin." I said like it was a dirty word.

She made a face. "So was Maurice over there but you hired him."

"Maurice just graduated last year."

"So what? Nott graduated with us."

"I—"

"Stop holding a grudge and grow up, Lisa. We have bigger fish to fry and we need his help more than you're apparently willing to admit. He's risking his life. At least try to be cordial with him." We turned to watch as Tysen began to teach the 'newbie' how to properly spin a bottle with one hand before turning back around.

"Okay, maybe."

"Where are you going to put him tonight?"

"Well considering he nearly set our kitchen on fire last night, I think the bar will work best for now. He's a fairly smooth talker so it may work." Not bothering to lift my head from checking off two other items on our preparations list, I raised my voice. "Tysen, Jonas!"

"What, dearest employer o' mine?" Tysen called, earning a chuckle from the disguised Nott.

If only Tysen knew that Jonas McGinnis was in fact Theodore Nott, then things would really be interesting between the two of them working behind the bar. There were only two people in the whole tavern that knew of 'Jonas's' true identity. Obviously that would be Jack and I. Since we were co-owners, that was only way.

"Could you train Mister—McGinnis in your craft?"

"I can't promise anything spectacular. I was born with this skill." I laughed out loud at that. "But I'll do what I can."

"As impressive as—" I stopped, noticing that a voice was speaking with my own. I jerked my head around to stare at Nott with hard eyes. He only smiled lightly and continued as though we hadn't started speaking at the same time. "That is, I think I can handle it."

Surprisingly true to his word, the man was somewhat fascinating behind the counter. He did all the stunts that Tysen did, making a bit of entertainly friendly competition with the more learned bartender while also chatting with the patrons who sat watching. I found myself slightly amazed at the feat. He was sharp and picked up things so quickly that I was rather astounded.

"Stop staring or you'll fall for him."

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

Jack cocked her head to the side. I clutched my racing heart. "Don't pull something like that tonight!"

"Sorry, but I did announce that I was right here before I even said that."

"You did?" I raised an eyebrow, skeptical. Jack wasn't always the best at announce herself.

Even so, she nodded. "You were too busy staring at our new employee to hear me."

"The music is loud actually. I couldn't hear a thing. What did you say again?" I feigned to be deaf and shook my head pointing to my ears. It was immature and horribly out of my usual range of comebacks, but truly, I had no other defense. I _had_ been staring at Nott. The only thing I didn't understand was: why?

-

"You know Jonas, you creep me out." I muttered over the bar. He only smirked lightly before raising the glass to his lips. I decidedly kept my eyes on the stage, watching the cellist attack the strings with fervor. "Did you cast a spell on your hands?"

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" Oh Merlin, I walked right into that one. Rolling my eyes, I leaned forward. "What is it about me that you don't like, Lisa? I return at long last and for what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't like you." I shrugged, snaking my hand over the bar to grab the safe box. I needed to count the incoming money before the entire box got too full. Before I could snatch it up, a hand was on my wrist. I sort of deflated on the countertop, my head falling forward in some form of defeat. "Could you just cut me some slack tonight? You don't have to be annoying all the time."

A light chuckle made me lift my head. "You nearly grabbed the knife beside the box, actually, though if you would like to assume I was causing you trouble, go right ahead." I stared as he moved my hand toward the money box. "You should pay more attention to what you're doing rather than thinking of witty comments to verbally lash me with. It truly is both pointless and unintelligent."

With seemingly nothing more to say to me, he turned his attention toward the three women waiting for their elderflower wines. Honestly! Just who did he think he was!

Shaking my head at his strange personality quirks, I pulled the box up and over the ledge before settling back down onto my heels. Why I ever chose to wear such uncomfortable shoes was beyond my comprehension. It was something engrained since my childhood. My mother would make me wear heels at every possible chance, not even allowing me to place any sort of comfort charm on the insides. She told me something about how they helped shape my 'unusually stumpy' legs.

The thought truly made me grimace. My legs weren't all that different from anyone else's. My hips were the problem, if anything. I couldn't say that I really had much time to care how I looked most of the time anyway. Running the bar was work enough.

Regardless, I had to look the part of a hostess. One couldn't work in the 'scene' if one looked like a complete, utter mess all the time, right?

"Jack, are you okay over there?"

Jacqueline looked up from where she stood beside a table. She merely grinned and nodded before going back into her conversation. Two of my waiters passed me on their way to the kitchen. They smiled as they did so, one winking in good humor.

"Stevens, remember that you need to leave at ten. You're grandmother will kill you if you are any later than that."

"Yes, ma'am." The younger of the two said as he disappeared behind the metal flap doors.

I shook my head and started down the hallway. Once the money was put away in the safe, then I could enjoy a music set before the end of the night. My favorite band would be on soon enough. Surely that would ease my aching nerves before I had to meet with the inevitable.

Slipping quietly into the office, I automatically took note of the corners. Perhaps it was simply habit now, glancing toward the darker places for any sign of an enemy. I thought that I had lost the urge nearly a year after the Battle, but I was back to my old habits again.

The safe was an ancient thing my parents had bought when Jack and I first opened the place. They had purchased it, or so I was told, off some enterprising goblins who passed by the house one day. I found that rather difficult to believe, but I allowed them to get away with the lie. If they didn't want to tell me the safe's original source, then I would not push the matter.

It was the most secure place in the entire building really. It was securely fit into the wall and only accessible by four people. Why four? If Jack or I, or rather, both of us were to die, there would be enough back-ups to handle the money. Jack's father, Howard, was her 'safety net' while mine was my own father, Christopher. Blood was the only way to enter. The magic would only permit Jack's blood or my own to open the first seal. All I had to do was place my finger into a small cylindrical slot.

I did so, out of habit before hearing the first lock pull free.

The second was a password. A sort of throwback to our days at Hogwarts really. Of course, we didn't really have passwords ourselves. Ravenclaws prided themselves on answering the riddles it took to enter our tower, but all the same. The password was a complicated Latin statement. I smirked as I spoke it. The meaning was truly comical. "Merda taurorum animas conturbit." Bullshit baffles the brain.

Chuckling quietly at the little joke my father had put in place long ago, I went to open the last lock by waving my wand before the edge of the small door. Magical identity was just as strong as blood or intellect, truly.

The metal popped open, waiting patiently for me to place the small metal box inside. I sat the box in the middle of the empty space only to see it disappear a moment later. Yes, it still worked like a charm. Literally.

There were only three more hours until my meeting with the Shadow. My heart began to speed up at this sudden thought.

"Mihi est compositum in taberna mori." My voice was quiet, subdued. Even as I could hear the beginnings of the next set of music in the main bar, I found myself utterly alone on the precipice on which I stood. I had a very bad feeling. Regardless, I laughed at my private little Latin joke before stepping away and closing the heavy metal door before starting out of the room.

-

The entire building was silent. That was perhaps the most frightening sound in the world to me. I could hear nothing but the faint sound of the wooden beams contracting with the chill of the night air. It was in such contrast with the usual plethora of sounds and noises. Talking, music, the chink of glasses, the shifting of feet, a variety of thuds and crashes all filled the entire place during the day and business hours.

Now it seemed as if I was in some sort of ghost bar. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I lifted my head to look at the corner. "Lisa?" Nott, what was he still doing here? I thought he left hours ago with Tysen. "Are you alright?"

"Just relaxing after a long day of work." I murmured, thinking it up on the spot. Why was he making this more difficult than it already was? "I thought you went home."

"I was in the mood for something a little more exciting actually."

He had to be joking. This bloke was out of his mind. "I'm really not in the mood, Jonas. Perhaps you could bother someone else with your carnal requests."

I saw him slide through the shadows easily, almost as if he belonged there. "Why? When it is so much more fun playing cat and mouse with you?"

There was a snapping sound in the farthest corner, automatically catching both of our attentions. I seized up, my muscles coiling. Nott was going to get himself killed. Panicking, I turned to him to see only the side of his face as he watched the corner sharply. It was sort of breathtaking somehow. That calculating look in his eyes simply didn't seem to belong on the mask he was wearing. "You should le—"

"What have you been keeping from me, Lisa?" His voice hissed.

He couldn't be planning on remaining here! "Nothing, Jonas, it's just the building creaking. Its more than a century old. The wood is bound to do that."

"I'm not thick, Lisa." He cast me a look of contempt. "Is someone there?"

I stared at him. What was he thinking? Couldn't he see that I was trying to handle this myself? Wasn't I doing a good enough job at that? What the hell could possibly be his aim? Slytherins don't run into danger. They watch others get killed then figure out how much they can make off the resulting bodies on the black market.

"Very astute, Jonas McGinnis. Surprising, I didn't tell Miss Turpin to bring a guest to our little conference."

"This was through no fault of my own." I muttered, knowing that if I spoke one wrong word, I wouldn't be going home.

There was a slight chuckle as Nott drew his wand. "There will be no need for that Mister McGinnis. Besides, there are three of my comrades outside who would love to have a dance. It has been so long since we've had a proper duel." I glanced to Nott. His eyes narrowed slightly before his wand lowered to his side. I breathed a little easier. At least Nott was reasonable. "Now, it was foolish of you to return here tonight."

"Have to get it somewhere." 'Jonas' responded as if that were a plausible defense. I felt heat crawl up my neck as I glared.

"Ah, to be young." The voice responded lightly as the Shadow moved toward the stage and my chair. I straightened up, readying for anything that it might do. Nearly a week ago the devil tried to strangle me to death. There was no telling this time. "Miss Turpin, you knew our agreement. You should be grateful that I did not kill him straight away. Do explain how he came to work here. I would like to know."

This part was well rehearsed in my head. "He just returned from India. We…We were together almost three years ago, the summer after my last year at Hogwarts. He needed someplace to work. He is Pureblood and therefore, is subject to my employment."

"You could've worked with the Magical Law Enforcement office. They are good a bullshitting too." He responded equally. "You have a point though if you do not keep you guard dog under control, I will have to put it down." I stiffened. "That aside," What? He was just letting it go? "Do you have the money?" I tapped the sack beside me on the table and nodded sternly.

The Shadow rushed toward me so fast that I didn't even have time to prepare. I was shoved back into my chair a pressure hard on my chest. My breathing caught in my throat as I gagged. This wasn't hand around my throat. It was the magical pressure on my chest that was hurting me and I could do nothing to help it. I was gasping but there was nowhere for the air to go. "Miss Turpin, if you wish to remain alive, you will follow my orders to the fullest extent." The voice was hissed in my ear. Hot, moist air hit my skin causing my hair to stand on end. "I will let this mistake slide. Why? Because dearest Tysen can't do all the work. However, you will find that angering me is the last thing you want to do." I stared into the blackness as tears began to stream down my cheeks. No! I couldn't allow those tears to fall! The voice dropped even lower so that only I could hear him. "And just between you and I, perhaps your office is not the best place to pleasure each other."

The pressure lifted and I slumped before sucking in all the air I could. Somewhere in the mist of blackness and nerves, I could hear grunting and brief gasps. I pulled myself up to lean over the arm of the chair toward where Nott was being tortured. "Stop i-it."

Nott jerked. His legs drew up as he postured. His neck craned his whole upper body off the floor. I gritted my teeth. For a moment, it looked as if he was looking toward me but as soon as it had come, the look passed. It was too much like the Battle, too much like school.

I raised my voice louder. "Stop it!"

Nott stopped shaking and fell silent.

"That is some gall, Miss Turpin."

"He won't be of any use if his motor functions are gone." I stated reasonably as I sat there watch the Shadow. After a moment, it moved away, toward the corner once more.

"Jonas McGinnis. You best not make enemies with me. Playing the hero will only get you killed."

With that, the Shadow disappeared and the lights came to life, casting such a horrible glow on the scene before me. I stumbled from my chair and landed on my knees hard beside Nott. He was unconscious, though still breathing well. I ghosted my hand over his face to notice that there was a deep gash above his right eye. He must've hit his head on the corner of the table as he fell. Breathing deeply and trying to call upon what medical knowledge I had gathered after my youth, I pulled my wand up. It shook violently in my hand. There was no time for me to breakdown. I had to help him.

"You're so bothersome." I whispered, watching the cut seal together, the blood seeping town the side of his forehead and into his hairline. "You shouldn't have interfered." I ran my hand over his brown, brushing the bangs off the healing gash.

"Interfering is what I do best." He murmured, nearly scaring the daylights out of me. I jerked my hand back. "Oh you can continue your ministrations. I was quite enjoying the way you were stroking my hair."

I pulled my wand away and tucked my feet to the side before standing. His eyes eased open as I did so to watch me closely. "Whatever." I shouldn't have cared either way. I should've just let the idiot fend for himself. That would teach him to keep his nose out of other's business. I started toward the back hallway, hearing him unsteadily move behind me. Even as I tried to ignore it, the screech of a moving chair made me stop. My body moved on instinct before I even thought of what I was doing. I snaked one arm under his shoulders and balanced him on my hip.

"That was quite the Cruciatus curse." He muttered lightly. "I am beginning to believe that you're bad luck."

I ignored him and continued toward the back office. He didn't say anything more until I let him go over the couch. There was a severe difference then. His eyes had become cool and calculating, almost a complete contrast from the mask he wore all of the time. I wondered if perhaps I was seeing the true Theodore Nott. "That was very informative."

"How so?" I practically growled.

"They're very careful…Almost too careful and yet, he didn't kill me. It would've made more sense to just kill me and take away the new threat."

"So why throw yourself to the lions like that?" I spat, falling into my desk chair. I pulled my hands over my face to hide the tears of stress in my eyes. Pulling in a deep breath, I pressed my fingers into the lids and released the air before continuing. "Are you out of your mind? You could've been killed!"

"I'm surprised you care, Turpin." Nott responded coldly. I jerked my head up to stare at him. "You believe I am nothing more than a Death Eater, right? Old Slytherins die hard. That is why you won't give me a decent chance."

I stared momentarily seeing the virtual sheet of ice that covered his eyes. This was what he was really like? Did I truly view him as a Death Eater himself? No. Did I once? Yes. Oh Merlin, just what did I think of Theodore Nott? And truly, why did he care either way? My mind flashed to all of the things I had said. All of my negative thoughts for not one single reason. "I don't think I hate you per say, Nott. Maybe at first, yes, but you just irritate the piss out of me. You're misjudging annoyance for prejudice." I could admit my failing, once and a blue moon. He was witnessing something that may never happen again. I just hoped he would realize that.

"So I just piss you off. No good reason for it."

"Other than the fact that you _try_ to piss me off, no."

A slight smirk pulled at his lips. Was he amused with all of this? I found nothing to smile about. There was truly nothing funny! "You look so flustered, Miss Turpin."

That was it! "I was just suffocated to within an inch of my life, helped your sorry arse, paid a third of my earnings to a terrorist, and now, I am being interrogated on how I view you. Sorry for keeping things in perspective."

"Perspective is in the eye of the beholder."

I promptly forced him to leave before going home myself. The man was infuriating without a past, I decided. What did it matter what he could've done? He still pissed me off regardless.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I quite liked it. Please leave me some feedback! Until next week!

**Mihi est compositum in taberna mori:** It is my faith to die in a tavern.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Better Than One**

By: OurLoveIsForever

**Chapter Five: Challenge**

"Have you ever thought that perhaps he does it on purpose?" Jack said after throwing herself on my bed. She let out a long breath before turning over to lie on her back. We were twenty-two and twenty-three respectively and yet she still felt the need to bring up such gossip.

"While I'm home, I would prefer to not discuss such matters." I replied smartly, drawing the brush through my waves before giving up and magicking it up into a bun. The darn stuff didn't want to do anything worthwhile. In a bun at least it appeared professional. "Besides, why are you here? Did your date with Morino not go well?" I smirked at my checkmate. She grabbed one of my pillows and stuffed it over her head before screaming. I began to laugh outright. "Oh, if Tysen could see you now…"

"Don't mention that name! That sodding idiot ruined my date!" Shaking my head at her obliviousness, I stood from my dressing table and moved toward the closet. "I swear, he hasn't changed a bit. He did the same thing at Hogwarts. I thought he liked Glenn."

"Until he saw he actually had a rival…" I muttered into my shirt rack.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He's just trying to protect you. He'd do the same for me."

"Then he should beat 'Jonas' with a muggle bat." I cringed. She knew she was referring to Nott and I didn't care for the direction of the conversation anymore.

Slipping my night shirt off, I pulled on a crisp white buttoned shirt, listening vaguely to Jack's voice. She truly thrived in gossip and stories. She always had, even when we were just children before Hogwarts. She would talk the ears off a teacup. "—course, I never thought that Julia would say such a thing. He's really not that bad. Actually really funny when his guard is down." It was all an act. "Tysen really likes him. Well, he likes Jonas. I would bet that he would have a fit if he knew that he was actually—"

I spun around quickly, waving my wand toward her figure on the bed. She jerked up and stared before grabbing at her throat. I saw her mouth moving in a curse word and my name before she shut her mouth and glared. "For a former Ravenclaw, I wonder where all of your good marks went." I waved my wand once more, freeing her from the silencing charm.

"What did you—Ah! Yes, I have book smarts, not common sense."

"The first step is accepting it." I grinned, slipping on my heels before looking down and sighing at them. "Do you have any idea how much I hate heels?"

"Perhaps about as much as I hate all this make-up." She sighed, scooting to the edge of the bed. I nodded, standing. "Another performance…" Picking up her purse, she started toward the door of my bedroom, I could hear her shoes clacking as she made her way downstairs. I stepped in front of my full length mirror and heaved a breath. I wasn't sure why I was so self-conscious today. My figure still had not changed. Large hips, smaller chest. My face was still clear. The only variance was the dark bags under my eyes and the chapped texture of my lips. I looked weathered.

"Lisa?" My father.

Smiling slightly into the mirror image, I turned and left, shutting out the lights and moving with a renewed vigor. Regardless of how I looked currently, I was doing something that was far more important. That was all that mattered right now.

My house wasn't very big by pureblood standards. It was still a sort of manor in its own right. Brick walls and dark colors actually. My mother thought herself an interior decorator so the interior was fully furnished, nearly to the point of ridiculousness. All three levels were wall to wall decorations. Father just left her to her own devices. A smart move for my old man. He truly couldn't hold his own with my mum's world renowned determination.

"Off to work again?"

"It's that time." I responded with a laugh, leaning down to kiss my Da's forehead as he read the Daily Prophet in the den. He leaned up automatically to peck a kiss on my cheek. "Are the two of you staying in tonight?"

"Whatever your Mum wants to do…" Da winked, folding the paper. He always would do that when I would leave. "I heard you have a new employee." I looked sharply toward Jacqueline's guilty expression. "Sounds like a nice man. It's good you finally got someone to help Tysen. Really you put too much pressure on him."

"He's a big boy. He can handle it." I replied, trying to keep my voice calm.

Da noticed my obvious distaste but said nothing as my Mum entered from the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing another white shirt when I bought you all of those sexy clothes?" I laughed out loud as Da sank down in his armchair. "How can you laugh like that? You're twenty-two, Lisa! At least show some interest in men for my sanity's sake."

"I dated Matthew for a—"

"Month! And that was a year ago! Get a move on! Stop worrying about your pub. It will still be there after a date." If only she knew… I went to open my mouth but found myself silenced. When did she silence me? "Don't give me that! I want grandchildren, Lisa." I rolled my eyes at my father but he only shrugged, going to pick up his shield, the Daily Prophet. Slowly I turned to a grinning Jack. Really, was it so amusing? "What kind of mother was I to raise such a stick-in-the-mud?"

I growled, irritated. As quickly as I could, I pulled my wand from my pocket and waved it over my mouth. "This 'stick-in-the-mud' owns one of the most popular Wizarding pubs in Great Britain. To be completely frank, Mum, I don't have time for your fantasies of the family expansion!"

"Fantasies!" I ignored her and grabbed my cloak. The best thing to do with my mother was to tune her out entirely. Such tirades could go on for days. Slipping my cloak over my shoulders, I went to pull Jack from the couch. My mother's voice dropped. "There's something very wrong, isn't there?" I froze.

There was no way that they could possibly know. I had done a good job of hiding even my ailments resulting from the stress. How could they— "Honey, I gave birth to you. I raised you. I know you better than anyone else. Of course I'm going to see that something's wrong."

My heels scuffed against the hardwoods as I spun around. "Mum, don't ask me. I don't want you both involved and knowing you; you won't be able to help yourself."

"I want to help you!"

"I don't need help. I just need the two of you to be safe. Right now, we're handling it. I just need you to understand that I'm in a difficult position right now. I've already spoken with those that need to know. You just have to trust me."

Mum started in again before Da cut her off. "Catherine, leave her alone. She's her own woman now. So much so that she pays her own parents rent. Let her handle herself. If she needs our help, she'll ask for it." I observed as my mother turned to glare at the Daily Prophet before sighing and relinquishing. "Lisa, aren't you going to be late?"

I smiled outright, holding in my gleeful laugh. Mum had been headed off by my father in what would be one of the few maneuvers I had ever seen my Da use to shut my mother up. Jack jumped to her feet from her position on the love seat. "Be careful, you two."

"Sure thing, Da. Love you, Mum." I tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped through. "Lorel Alley."

-

Perhaps it was the fact that my Mum had finally been somewhat defeated that I was in a reasonably good mood while organizing the set up for the band on that night. I had only seen Da step in twice in my lifetime so truly it was a momentous occasion. With everything that was going on at the tavern, I hadn't had much time to spend with my family and the afternoon spent with them had made me feel somewhat better, gave me a slight bounce in my step.

They had always made me feel invincible, even when I was just a kid. They challenged me with studies, with quidditch, with their dreams of what I could be. Praise was never something I lacked as a child. If anything, I didn't get scolded enough. I would hide the floo powder in the flour and my mother would praise me for such a clever plan. Not all that clever really, but it never mattered…

My point across, they made me feel good.

"You have a silly smile on your face. Are you drunk?"

I glanced up slowly before diverting my attention to the sound board once more. "Just having a good day, N—Jonas." Damn it, I needed to pay more attention. I could screw everything to hell if I remained unfocused. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no. I was just going to say that you have a nice smile." Before I could even formulate a response, he walked away, back toward the bar. Tysen made some joke to which Nott laughed, shaking his head. For some reason, I heard that laugh ring in my ears.

"Miss Turpin, the first act is here." I lifted my head from turning one of the final knobs in preparation for the acoustic performer slated for the evening. "Blaise—"

I pulled my head up slightly to see a thin dark skinned man leaning against the bar speaking quietly with Nott. "Zabini?"

Cecil shrugged, shaking his head. "I suppose so, ma'am. I don't particularly know who that is." He flipped to the schedule of the evenings performers. "Yes, Blaise Zabini—eight to nine."

"Merlin help every single one of us this evening." I sighed, shaking my head. "Why wasn't this cleared with me, Cecil?"

"A couple of reasons actually, but the main one being that I didn't know he was performing until now. Our old act cancelled for the night. McGinnis called in a friend earlier this evening while we were frantically searching for someone to fill the time. It was a last minute switch."

Heaving in a large breath, I stood. "Well then, Cec, take care of everything else here, yeah? I have to speak with him before he goes on." I strode toward the bar, shaking my head as I went. The doors were just opening as I was walking over. People began filing in. New customers looked about frantically for seats while regulars simply made their way to their usual spots, laughing and cutting up with each other as they went.

"Look out Jonas, she has that expression." Tysen practically giggled, juggling a whiskey bottle in his right hand.

"What expression?"

"Could you explain to me why Blaise Zabini is playing in my tavern tonight?"

"I expect because he wants to, Lisa."

"It wouldn't matter if he wanted to or not. I didn't approve it."

"I am trying to help you. Corin cancelled because his sister has dragon pox and has been admitted to Saint Mungo's. I knew Blaise here is rather good with the piano and has a rather decent singing voice when he's sober…"

Zabini laughed heartily at that statement, but kept his mouth shut. Really why was not bringing such riff-raff as Blaise Zabini into this? The next step could be Draco Malfoy and I wouldn't be able to simply put up with that ferret waltzing through my doors. "Are you going to discriminate, Miss Turpin?"

I raised my eyebrows at Nott's question. Surely he didn't think I was that low…I couldn't very well turn away a Zabini especially on the grounds of unfounded dislike. "Of course not. I have never heard Mister Zabini play."

"Then you will have to trust my word, Lisa." I looked sharply at the man steadily gazing at me over the countertop. For a moment, I thought my breathing had stopped. It wasn't particularly because of his words. No, it was the intensity with which he held my eyes. I thought for sure that I was in some alternate dimension, some strange unrealistic time. He wasn't just asking me to trust his word. Theodore Nott was asking me to trust him, period.

Before I even thought it through, my mouth answered for me, delivering the answer that I didn't even know I had. "Yes." His eyebrows rose slightly. Yes, was the answer to the question of whether or not I trusted him, a question I had been asking myself. He looked confused, as did Tysen and Zabini as they watched in slightly amused silence. I jerked slightly, remembering myself. "I meant that I will just have to take your word for it…Jonas."

I stood there, crossing my arms over my chest, fighting the urge to walk away quickly. For some odd reason, that admission seemed a lot larger than just taking someone's word. It meant that I trusted Theodore Nott. Perhaps I trusted him a lot more than I even realized.

He leaned over the counter toward me, a pleasant smile gracing his features. It was a true smile, one that actually met his eyes.

I didn't back away, or angle my head from his. No, I let him approach me so that his breath was warm on my face. It smelled of apple cider for some reason and I felt my knees weaken. Really? What was wrong with me! "Ah, why Miss Turpin…I thought you'd never say those words."

"Neither did I." I responded without thought and for some odd reason, it came out rather breathlessly. I realized this at once and stepped back. "A-Alright guys, the doors are open. Stop gawking at me and get to work. Zabini, don't you have an instrument to play?" I spun on heel to the sound of the men laughing. My cheeks blushed furiously. What was I thinking? I didn't have time for this!

"Lisa Turpin! You haven't changed a bit!" I stopped beside a full table, lifting my eyes from the floor. Four very happy smiles beamed up at me. For a moment, I simply stared. Then, I blinked from shock and finally, I allowed my own smile to spread over my face. "Ah, there's that smile! See, Michael? I told you she would smile for me!"

"Yeah, Terry, I'm really impressed." Micheal Corner replied, his eyes rolling. I laughed outright and took hold of his outstretched hand, shaking it quickly before extending my hand to Padma. She ignored the hand entirely and launched up out of her chair to snake her arms around my shoulders. I returned the hug with equally as much vigor, grasping my old roommate's shoulders tightly before attempting to let go.

"We hear you've hit some hard times, Lisa."

I made another attempt to let go, but she held fast, whispering into my ear quickly. "Don't think that you can get it past all of us."

"That's not the point, Padma, and you know it." I hissed. "Don't get involved. Too many are involved already."

"Honestly, Lisa, depend on someone else for once in your life. Didn't all of us swear to help each other after the battle?" I froze stock still, my mind grinding to a halt. Padma noticed this at once of course, she was sharp and keen at reading people. "Yes, I knew you would remember that. All of us Ravenclaws, we made that vow in the tower. Did you think that just because we have all gone our separate ways, we would forget?"

"How did you—"

"Know? Please, Lisa, you're hurting my pride. We're Ravenclaws. We figure things out." She released me at long last and smiled down at me. I had never thought when we were younger that she would grow to be such a tall woman, but she towered over me now. I wondered momentarily if Pavarti had grown just as tall.

"Stop monopolizing her, Padma." Terry laughed, pointing over at the darker skinned woman as she sat down before looking back up at me. "Tysen and MacNeiley seem to be getting along alright." I glanced over toward where Jack and our resident barman were bickering hurriedly at the end of the counter. "They figured things out, yet?"

"Sadly, no. Both of them are thick and stubborn."

Michael grinned conspiratorially and motioned me toward him. I leaned down, grinning. It felt like Hogwarts all over again, only we would have been sitting in the Three Broomsticks discussing gossip over butterbeers instead of well-aged elderflower wine. "You know that Mandy Bocklehurst is marrying Kenny Markham at the end of the month?" My eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, little ol' Mandy's getting married."

"Wow…" My voice trailed off as my attention was caught by the music floating on the air. It hit me like a ton of hippogriffs.

Jerking my head around toward the stage, I was amazed to see the once obnoxious Blaise Zabini playing his fingers easily over the piano keys, never missing a single note in his progressions. I pulled my mouth closed and watched as his head moved with the beat, as if he was completely in his own world. "He's only like that when he's playing. Most of the time he's just annoying." I looked toward my left, where the voice had come from. "See? I told you that you could take my word for it."

"Ah, hey now, Lisa, who is this gentleman?" Padma's voice rang out, cracking me from my trancelike state.

Why was my heart in my throat? No. No, the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach was because of the teetering threat to my pub. It was most certainly not the man in my personal space. I turned sharply to face the table and Nott. "Shouldn't you be behind the bar?"

He gave a dry laugh, almost in the back of his throat like a mix between a snort and laugh. "Of course, Miss Turpin, I was simply coming to inform you that there is a guest that would like to meet with you, privately."

I nodded, reading the darkened tone in his voice. "Take him to my office, please, I will be there soon."

Nott didn't respond, opting for half bowing to the table and walking away. I spun slightly to watch him maneuver quickly and easily through the crowds. He was a bit catlike in his movements. So smooth and slightly elegant that I could barely stand it when he slipped out of sight. "Lisa?" I didn't respond. I began to shake my head. No. This was nothing more than a subtle respect. I respected Theodore Nott for all that he was: scheming and beautiful in his own twisted way.

"Lisa?" A hand rested on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing." I wanted to kick myself. I never stuttered. If there was one thing that I never did, especially in regards to something like that, I _never _stuttered. Padma would've noticed that straight off and thus, my entire cover would be—No, I really didn't need a cover. It wasn't like I actually fancied him. "He bartends with Tysen. Look, guys, I have a meeting to attend."

"L—" I stalked off before they could stop me. I was being rude. I knew that and yet, I also knew that I was about to be cornered into something that I didn't want to acknowledge.

The clack of my heels was overridden by the graceful sounds of the piano as I made my way hurriedly toward my office. "Excuse me for being late. I was speaking to some rather important patrons." I turned slightly to pull the door closed and stopped cold. My muscles froze.

"Ah, please close the door. There are some things that we must discuss." I did as I was asked, so very thankful that Nott and I had thought to place permanent silencing spells on my office. "Has Nott been behaving himself?" I raised my brows at that. Considering the fact that it was 'Theodore Nott' sitting just across the room, his legs crossed one over the other, left over right.

"Do you think that coming here is wise? They will know that I am involved with the Aurors now."

"That would be why you are going to kick me out of here in the next ten minutes. Put on a good show, Miss Turpin, we all know how you like to kick Nott around." I smirked slightly, shaking my head. Was that really how I was viewed? "Would you care to update me on what is currently going on?"

"First, I want to know exactly who you are. Anyone can get Nott's hair."

"Really? Overly cautious aren't you? Would Theodore Nott himself let a fake infiltrator enter your office?" Come to think of it…No, I highly doubted he would. Nonetheless, I narrowed my eyes. "Well, regardless, you met me at the office. I'm Dennis Creevey."

"Oh yes, I've met you."

"Mhm, I am sorry about the circumstances, Miss Turpin, but please fill me in on the goings on here. Nott has been out of communication for the past two weeks. With his constant act under polyjuice, it has been difficult to remain in contact. That's not to mention that we have both Greengrass and Malfoy breathing down our necks regarding his whereabouts."

"Greengrass?" I had heard the name vaguely before but only so much. "Malfoy?" Now that name I most certainly knew. "What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Nott and Astoria Greengrass are very close friends. Well, I suppose her last name would be Malfoy now, wouldn't it?" He said the last bit to himself. "Anyway, what is the good news?"

"No good news that I can think of. They have yet to send another note. It's been two weeks since they last contacted me. I hear that during that interim time they murdered Mercutio LaFeyette in his restaurant in London." Creevey nodded, sadness in his eyes that I could feel in my own heart. I heaved a sigh and fell into the chair behind my desk. "He was a good man." Clearing my throat, I leaned forward. "The night that the first exchange of funds occurred, Nott attempted to accompany me acting as the unwitting fool that didn't listen to his boss. However, he was tortured with the Cruciatus for a minute or two. I was able to convince the man to stop."

Creevey straightened up slightly, uncrossing his legs. "He did what? That wasn't in his orders. He was simply to observe."

"It seems he is unable to do that."

Pulling in a great breath, he stood, his wide cloak falling around him as he moved toward a shelf of pictures. "That's not his style. He does subterfuge and deception, not open rebellion."

I shrugged. I would guess that he _would_ be skilled at that as well. Slytherins had a way with lies and deceit. It simply wouldn't do if the famed Theodore Nott was unskilled. "He must've had a reason."

Creevey nodded silently, pushing himself up slowly. I thought for a moment that Nott's expression was weathered and tired, as if he had many sleepless nights. I never lost sight of the fact that the man before me wasn't actually Nott. No, Dennis Creevey was exhausted and I could certainly tell. I could even sympathize. "Is there any more information that you can think of? This cannot go on for too much longer. With every passing day, more people are placed in danger."

I stared at the wood of my desk, thinking of all the possible options and truly, only one made any sort of sense. It was logic that drove my proposal. Logic seemed to get me into more problems than I could manage. "I will delve a bit farther."

"They aren't going to believe that." Creevey said after a moment's pause. "You are known for being dead set against pureblood leanings. What makes you think that you can get away with 'moving toward' their side?"

"Just what do you suggest, Cre—"

"I _suggest_ that we think of something a bit more convincing than you 'changing sides'." And the little man grows an attitude.

"Look, I fail to see another option. Don't get me wrong here, Creevey, I don't like this any more than anyone else. It scares me to bloody death. I'm a bit trapped here, Creevey, but I am at a loss of any other options."

"Give us a little more time, Turpin. We will handle it, but please, don't get further involved. You are already in too deep."

In too deep? I knew I was. For some reason as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into the cushion of my chair, I saw Theodore Nott's face, truly thinking of the non-polyjuiced mix up of Theodore Notts. No, the real one was haunting my mind and I truly had to wonder if perhaps I was in too deep. Slowly, I whistled out a breath. "Get a move on, Mister Creevey. I will do what I must to protect my friends and family."

Creevey stood at that. "Potter said that you wouldn't back down from this."

Ha, that was a laugh. Potter never saw me at the battle. Sure, we had all heard each other's stories by now, but the fact that Potter was commenting made me just a little agitated. "Potter was right. Get your asses in gear. Surely there is some tactic that you haven't tried. I would say that even desperate measures would be called for in this situation."

"And you think that your involvement is what exactly?"

"A necessary evil." I responded equally. This Creevey man put on a nice front but was fiercer that I could've thought. "If this meeting proceeds any longer, I believe our cover will be blown."

He stared at me a moment before laughing outright. "You're kicking me out?"

I shrugged, letting a smile break through my scowl. "Shall we make this look good, Mister Creevey?"

"Do your worst."

-

Perhaps my worst wasn't something he should have asked for. Goodness knows I was stressed enough to do the man serious damage. I could've accidently knocked his head on the door. I could've been really dramatic and dropped him on his arse outside once I had levitated him out. I could've done so many different things, but my course in actuality seemed the best.

I hit him with a levitation charm as soon as he was out of my office door, coming out ranting and raving. "You insult me, sir! You insult me and my employees. Fools! Ha!" I would practically screech, feeding on the frustration I felt with the real Theodore Nott. It was easy enough, of course, until we reached the front of the bar.

The entire tavern had gone completely silent. Even Zabini had stopped tapping the piano keys to watch the spectacle. And spectacle it was. Creevey was jerking this way and that, fighting to get to his wand, which he had placed back into its holster.

"Now, Mister Nott, I respectfully request that you never show your pointy face here again. It would save me the problem of cleaning up." I thought I heard a laugh from behind the bar, but I couldn't be certain. Without instruction, one of my waiters threw the front door open just seconds before I flung the Auror into the chilly December night. "And stay out." The last bit may have been overkill, but the flow of the faux argument demanded something more be said.

I glared out of the front door until it swung shut in my face. Silence reigned over the entire restaurant for a few moments before the talking started up again, as if nothing happened. Truthfully, in my patrons' eyes, nothing had happened. I had thrown someone out again…Big deal.

"Did he offend you, Lisa?"

I turned only my head to see Jonas, the real Theodore Nott, grinning beside me. I barely noticed his hand slipping onto my hip. "He just doesn't know when to back down."

"Well, from what I've heard, Nott doesn't like to step away from a challenge."

Referring to himself in the third person? I was tempted to think that he had truly lost it. "Is it the situation that's a challenge or is it me?"

He chuckled lowly before stepping away. "My bet would be you."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave me some feedback. Until next time!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Better Than One**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Six: Sacrifice**

"All I am saying is that the two of you are dancing around each other like you—"

"Leave it alone, Jack! I truly don't want to hear it anymore. Every day! Every day you give me hell over this whole arrangement!" I growled in frustration and slammed my hands into my desk. "We have more important things to think about."

"Life can't stop just because some Death Eaters think that it's fun to blackmail us."

"Honestly—"

"Just answer me one question. One question and I will leave you alone." I raised an eyebrow before leaning back and crossing my arms. This gesture was enough to convince her to continue. "Just how do you feel about him? I've never seen you like this with a bloke."

"I appreciate and respect him, Jack, nothing more. Really, who are _you_ to lecture me? You know, business becomes difficult when you and Tysen refuse to talk." I spun the tables around and gave her a rather seething glance before settling back into my chair. "Charles asked me himself last night just what is going on between the two of you."

"It isn't bothering business." She practically hissed at me. Gracious, had I caused Jacqueline MacNeiley to _hiss? _ Good heavens, this was going to be an interesting evening. Three weeks had passed with no problems, save for the fact that once again I would be making a 'payment' to the Shadow that evening. The Aurors had said nothing more, nor had Nott. We just seemed to tolerate each other. I couldn't, however, say the same for my two best friends.

"Knock, knock." A voice interrupted me from my thoughts. I knew that voice well enough to not even lift my head. "Why do you look so defeated, Turpin?"

"Ah, simply put: Miss MacNeiley's naiveté shocks me into silence."

He chuckled lightly, coming to lean against my desk. It didn't bother me as it once would have. "You know, Tysen has been ranting about you for the past hour and a half." Jack's head jerked up. At that, Nott grinned devilishly. "You should really have a talk with him. He's under the impression that you hate him."

"I d—"

"If you dare say that, I will string you up from the rafters without magic." I muttered lowly, casting an irritated glance at her. "Stop being a pain and speak with him. Either that or move on." She stared at me for a moment before stomping out of my office, her arms crossed over her chest. Honestly…

"Weren't you a little harsh?" Nott wondered aloud, not bothering to look at me.

"The thing about Jacqueline is that she won't listen if you're not harsh. She's been like that since we were kids."

He nodded slightly. I lifted my eyes to watch him as he looked about the room. Somehow, through the polyjuice potion effects, I could still see Theodore Nott inside. The thin face and mousy brown hair both were in my vision, not the near cut brown hair and broader build of Jonas McGuiness. "Do you like what you see, Miss Turpin?" My face flushed a bit as I turned my gaze back toward my bills. "The last few are leaving."

"Are you remaining behind again?"

He stopped at the door. "Of course."

"You shouldn't."

"Regardless, I am."

"Your presence will not be needed."

"Let's see if you continue to believe that way after tonight."

Sighing, I didn't respond. The bills before me were nearly finished. I quickly drew my quill around the parchment to sign my name at the end. Still, the man remained. Truly, I didn't expect anything else.

"Don't do anything foolish tonight."

"The same goes for you, Nott."

"Ah, foolish actions are not my style."

"Indeed." I responded sardonically, finally finishing the paperwork. "Only a fool would openly walk into a meeting with known Death Eaters."

"You confuse bravery with foolishness." Nott replied, sighing.

"Aren't they the same thing? I never thought you the one for fool-hearted bravery."

He froze and spun around. There was a flash of irritation in his gaze as he leaned forward to place his palms on the desk before me. Leaning in, he seemed to be controlling his anger rather well. "Look, Lisa, I know that you're scared to be meeting them again tonight, but don't take it out on me. I am only here to help." His tone was harsh and biting.

My own annoyance got the better of me and thus my mouth spoke words that I had no control over. "I never asked for _your _help, Nott. I can handle it. Tonight will be no different than the other time, especially if you show your face. They'll kill you."

Truth be told, I didn't want him risking his life any more than he already was. I could hide it with frustration at his involvement, but I was merely hiding behind a mask. Nott risking his neck this time simply wasn't an option. The only one risking themselves would be me. It was only right.

"Don't involve yourself more than you already have."

"I'm as deep as I can be, Lisa. There is no 'out' for me now. This illusion will continue until we figure this out."

"That may well be, Mister Nott, but there is no need for your appearance this evening." Please, don't risk yourself anymore…

"I can't accept that, Miss Turpin. Your safety is my priority now. It is my duty to protect you to the best of my abilities."

I jerked my head up to stare at him. For some reason at that moment, I didn't know what to do. I knew that I couldn't allow him to attend the meeting this time, but at the same time, I couldn't deny him. 'Couldn't deny him'? Just when had I reached that point with this man? When did I start—

He leaned further over the desk to come within mere inches of my face. I froze solid, like an iron rod was shoved through my spine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. Oh dear Merlin… "You know, Lisa, you are a very confusing woman."

My voice was a bit lower than I would've liked. "Confusing, you say?"

"Quite the puzzle," A smirk broke over his face and his chin lowered so that he was looking at me through his full lashes. "I'll have you know that I find you one of the most fascinating people that I have ever met. That's saying quite a bit." Truthfully, I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. "You truly have no desire to protect anything but this place, do you?"

I could think of a few other things I wanted. One was right in—No! "This place is my home and these people are my family. Even the men in the Harley Room, the cackling women at the bar, the employees…Everyone…I cannot sit back and do nothing while they are in danger."

He chuckled slightly and muttered something that I didn't quite catch. "—woman like you."

"What was that?"

He gathered himself up and looked down upon me before crossing his arms. "Nothing, nothing, Miss Turpin. The customers should be gone now. Your meeting is in twenty minutes." Nott watched me for another moment before turning and starting toward the door. "Be careful, Lisa."

I gaped at the door, almost expecting him to come back in. in some wild way, I was hoping he would come back to me. What was wrong with me? It couldn't be possible that I was truly…I shook my head and sighed before slamming both of my hands into the sides of my head. "Oh, Merlin! Strangest man I've ever met."

-

I stretched my arms over my head and groaned. My muscles were aching horribly as I sat in wait. Something I didn't understand about this Shadow, this evil man. He seemed to think that I had nothing better to do with my time than wait for his Death Eater arse to come take my money. I sighed and leaned back against the backrest.

"Ever the prompt one, Miss Turpin. That is something that rather impresses me."

"I have no desire to impress you." I murmured back rather irritably.

There was a snort. "Yes, with that attitude, your desires are rather apparent." There was a light chuckling to my right which differed from the deeper guffaw to my front. Two. There were two Death Eaters! I jerked upright completely, my hand reaching for my wand. "Now, now, Miss Turpin." My wand shot to the other side of the room, leaving me completely defenseless against the Shadows. "You have been ever so cooperative. We believed you deserved a reward of some sort."

_"Don't do anything foolish tonight."_

I chose not to speak, opting instead for glaring at the closer of the two evils.

"Honestly, Miss Turpin, you are far too intelligent to allow yourself to be in this position."

The second of the two spoke. "How _are_ you managing? Is your pathetic little business failing to support itself?"

"I am rather skilled at finances. Squeezing enough money out of our already depleted funds is something that must be done therefore it is done. Simple as that."

"Some might call that stubbornness."

I shrugged, pulling the bag of galleons from my robe pocket and throwing it onto the coffee table between us. "Your ransom, men, as agreed upon."

"You wouldn't like to know your reward?" I hesitate to think of what 'reward' I could receive from these devils. I lifted my chin and shook my head. "You have no need for our reward? Surely you could find some use…"

"I cannot accept gifts from you. Besides, you have your money now. Send me an owl when you want the next batch." I did not attempt to stand but rather I leaned back in my seat once more.

The entire atmosphere seemed to change instantly as the air in the area became thicker and thicker. I glanced up toward one of the figures only to see the darkness thinning slightly. My eyes narrowed as the smoke revealed a thin nose and chapped lips. Those lips were set in a hard line. "You dare take that tone with us, you filthy blood traitor?" I decided to use his distraction to my advantage. If I could simply anger him enough, perhaps his concentration on the concealment charm would fade allowing me to see his face. The smoke continued to clear, giving me the strength and hope I needed to risk it.

"Of course I dare. You have been blackmailing me for months! You have killed one of my friends! You killed many of my friends!" My anger was becoming real rather than faked. I was losing control. "You are trying to tear down everything that I have built! So, yes, I bloody dare!" I didn't see him coming until I felt a sting on my cheek and I went flying off the chair. I didn't yelp or call out. I simply took the hit and landed on the floor with a dull thud. My fury was not stifled and his face was nearly revealed. "How pathetic is it that the once great Death Eaters are reduced to petty blackmail? The filthy rich Pureblood clans not doing too well for themselves now?"

I could see it. I could see his face. Black, dirty hair fell into the man's flashing eyes as he brandished his wand at me. The thin nose, that sneer, those green awry teeth. As the torture curse fell upon me, I felt only triumph. And they bloody thought they had won? I bit my tongue to keep from screaming as my nerves were set aflame. It had been years since I had experienced a serious Cruciatus. That great bastard laughed and stood above me. "Lisa Turpin, the Great Blood-traitor twit!" I felt something hit my back in my vague awareness of my surroundings. My eyes widened as everything became so distant, so numb. Still the thought was roaming in my mind: I had won a small victory and they didn't even know.

The fools.

They should not have underestimated me.

I felt another curse hit me, but this time it was not the Cruciatus. No, this was cutting into my skin, into the flesh of my shoulders and back. Before I had time to scream, I passed out.

-

Somewhere, somewhere in the distance I could hear his voice. Truly I wasn't sure why it was _his_ voice ringing in my mind, but it was still there. I was aware yet unaware, but I knew one thing. One solitary piece of information kept me from slipping back into the darkness. Well there was that and the fact that I could barely think with Nott's soothing tenor in my ears.

"Lisa? Lisa, love, I need you to stay awake." I wasn't awake in the first place. Honestly… "That's it, Lisa. Focus on me. Stay with me, Lisa. I need you to stay with me." Oh, I could stay with him all the time, if I was completely honest. I didn't feel like fighting it at the moment. "Merlin, Lisa, I told you to be careful. I told you not to be foolish!"

Even when he was chastising me, I found myself enraptured with his voice.

"No, Lisa, darling, don't close your eyes."

I tried to speak and I really couldn't say if he heard me or not. The only thought that came to my mind as the darkness closed in once more was the truth of it. "Maybe you were an angel after all."

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter! So I hope everyone enjoyed it. Leave me some feedback! Until next time!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Better Than One**

**By: OurLoveIsForever**

**Chapter Seven: Fortitude**

Perhaps it would have been for the better if I had remained asleep. If I had, I wouldn't have had to listen to the racket going on around me. I could remain in my dreams where everything was much nicer and pastel colored rather than colors of grey. I blinked once or twice, trying to get the sand from my eyes without alerting the loudmouths beside my bed. I closed my eyes once again and waited.

"Of course, I do, Jackie! Will you leave me alone already? I told you three times. You've known for longer than that. As dumb as you act sometimes, you're actually very perceptive."

"You've seen through my guise." Well spotted, of course, he did. He was Theodore Nott, after all.

"I knew it in school. You haven't changed a bit."

"I get it. Yes, I am a bit sharper than most give me credit for. However, you are trying to change the subject. Explain to me why you were so upset until Greengrass came to calm you down."

"I was not upset."

I could practically see Jack's eyebrow rise. "Is that so? You were nearly ready to kill. Malfoy and Greengrass had to talk you down from going to the first Death Eater hideout you could think of…Explain to me why Creevey felt the need to call them in the first place…"

Silence fell and I felt it time for my 'awakening'. I opened my eyes slowly to see Nott jump toward the side of my bed with an open look of concern. "Lisa?" I wondered just when we began using first names.

"You're awake!" Jack practically whooped, taking hold of my right hand. "I was so worried, Lisa!"

"What happened exactly?"

Nott shifted beside me and slipped his hand over mine, shocking me so much that I nearly pulled my hand away. The most important fact though was that I did not pull my hand from his. Rather I simply allowed him to grasp it. Secretly, I reveled in how wonderful the warmth felt. "I found you unconscious on the floor in front of the stage. I—You were very injured. It's been nearly seventeen hours since—"

The face flashed in my mind and I froze, my hand tightening on Nott's. His eyes widened before he leaned forward, placing his other hand on my far shoulder. I jerked my head around toward Jack, who looked on nervously. "Jack, could you give us a moment?" She gawked at me a second before nodding.

When the door at the other end of the hospital room clicked shut, I looked back toward Nott, who, of course was still 'Jonas McGuiness'. "Jonas, I saw a face."

He seemed a little shell-shocked for a brief period before he took his right hand from my shoulder and grasped his wand. "_Muffliato_. Lisa, I swear, you are going to be the death of me." I watched his eyes. They were the easiest way to read him. Everything he thought was evident through those emerald orbs whether he liked it or not. "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't make it." The wounds were really that bad? Surely not. "The injuries were far worse than you think." He was studying my face, much like I was reading his eyes.

"You were worried about me?" I asked, hoping to playfully bait him.

"I was very worried. He had cut your back up so bad that your shirt was in shreds. There was a lot of blood all over the stage." He answered quickly, tightening his grip on my hand. "You were a bit delusional when I picked you up. I was surprised you were even awake. You said something about me being an angel."

I felt my neck heat up at that. He had heard me? Merlin, help me… "I did."

He sighed slightly and nodded. "I'm no angel, Lisa."

I felt like laughing then. I couldn't say why, but my heart was just filled with so much joy despite my current health. The warmth of his hand, the care in his eyes…there was only one thing to explain my rapidly beating heart. I fancied Theo Nott. Oh for Merlin's sake!

"Well you have saved me nearly three times now. I think you deserve some sort of recognition."

"It is nothing compared to other things I've done."

I raised my brows and allowed him to continue.

"I lie. More than anything, I lie. I might as well be Jezebeth or something of the like." I recognized the name of the demon of lies and falsehoods and frowned. "I'll do nearly anything to get my job done, Lisa. I've killed people. You—you're the only person who has made me feel so desperate. I couldn't even say why that was…"

I didn't know what to say but the words came from my mouth without thought. It was as if my soul or heart was answering him rather than my mind. "I've killed, too, Theo." He seemed to shudder at the use of his name. "In the Battle, I killed as many as I could. I mowed them down so fast that they only barely managed to injure my leg. Part of the muscle is still gone to this day. Terry Boot and I, we killed a total of fifteen Death Eaters together. We were only eighteen and I most likely had seven to eight deaths to dirty my hands. To me, Theo, there is no such thing as a 'good' or 'bad' person. There may have been when I was younger, but now, I see that there is no difference. There are only people trying to live their lives." I gave a light puff of air and smiled. "Although I don't live by this doctrine, I find that there is also a difference between believing in something and living by it."

His shocked face was something that I wish I could always remember. The way his jaw was dropped slightly and his eyes were widened. The way they melted into a slow and easy smile that made my stomach drop…I wished that I would be able to remember that even when we were old and gray.

"Theo, I saw his face."

And that smile disappeared. The moment was gone.

Nott's hand slipped out of my own. I felt like a little piece of myself went with him. "His face?"

I drew in a breath and narrowed my eyes. "One of the men that attacked me was Marcus Flint."

His eyebrows rose before he swooped toward me. I barely had time to draw a breath before his lips chastely brushed against my own. I stared at his closed eyes and closed mine a moment later I couldn't say what had made the Nott heir lose control like that, but I wasn't about to complain. His lips were far softer than I had ever imagined and though I would normally deny it, I had thought of what his mouth might taste like. Slowly, he pulled back, placing one hand on either side of my head. His smile was radiant.

"You truly are a very smart witch."

"And yet somehow, you manage to call me 'foolish' more than anything else…"

"Some of the things you do are the most foolish, reckless—"

"Reckless sometimes gets the job done."

"It also almost got you killed."

I conceded that fact and settled for a smile. "He lost his concentration when I stepped out of bounds. I pushed him farther so that he would get angrier. If there was one thing I remember about Marcus Flint, it was the fact that he had the intelligence of a mountain troll."

"I have to inform my superiors as quickly as possible." He straightened his stance and nodded down at me with an official air. "You may have cracked this case, Lisa."

"Merlin, I hope so. I don't think I can do that again."

Nott's chin rose up as he looked down upon me with a strange new expression I had never seen before. There was defiance in his green eyes that made my heart rate triple. Somewhere in that gaze I also saw an emotion I wasn't sure how to take. Love. "You won't have to. This has gone on long enough."

There was a knock at the door to which Nott replied before I could. As silently as possible, the door eased open revealing a dark skinned man with an up-to-something smirk. "Theo, we're ready."

I jerked my head up to see Nott nodding as Zabini left again. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Nothing to worry about right now. I'll send Jack in as I leave." He paused and smiled slightly. "This will all end very soon, Lisa." I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. One near death experience and I was in love with bloody Nott! No, that wasn't quite right. I had been falling for him all along, as much as I tried to ignore it. The night following his nearly martyrdom had been the catalyst. I knew it. I couldn't deny it anymore. I was a Ravenclaw. I could see the facts. I was in love. "You're safe here. The restaurant has been secured. This was the last straw, Lisa."

I drew a breath. "My employees?"

His hand came up to run through his hair which was beginning to grow longer. I watched in wonder as the brown sweater and darker brown corduroy pants grew looser and looser. The once boxy chin of Jonas McGinnis lengthened and thinned. The only similarity between the two forms, his green eyes, seemed to grow even darker in color, a more brilliant green. Gone were the larger muscles and build, before me stood the old Theodore Nott. To be completely truthful, he was even more handsome. Perhaps I was biased. "Well, I am glad to be rid of that." I raised my eyebrows. "You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to constantly live under polyjuice."

Truthfully, I had never thought of how it must have been for Nott. I suppose I didn't spare a thought for anything but myself and what I had considered 'my own'. "I expect it was horrible." I murmured, shaking my head.

He nodded, stepping around the end of my bed. "I will be back later in the evening if all goes correctly."

I watched feeling that somehow our positions had been reversed. He was the one going into danger and I was helpless to do anything to help. "Be careful, Theo."

His head bobbed as he smiled and left me alone.

-

The night was passing slowly. I should've expected as much. Every so often a Healer would come into the dimness of my room. They would check the still-healing gashes on my back, make sure that I was reasonably comfortable, and offer me food. I would turn down that option every time. As hungry as I was, I couldn't eat. Sighing, I turned my head over toward Jack's sleeping form curled up in the magicked arm chair. Her hair was a nest, wrapped up into a loose ponytail as she buried her head in her folded arms.

"She looks uncomfortable like that."

I turned around to see a tall figure in the doorway silhouetted against the light of the hallway. "Perhaps you should take her home, Tysen."

"She would hate me for it."

"No," I shook my head before leaning it back against the pillows. "She would appreciate it. She's been here all day. She needs a good sleep and decent food. You know she gets irritable if she doesn't get at least one of the two."

"So do you." My bartender smiled. Slowly, that smile faded into a frown. "Are you alright?"

"I'm very well. I'll be perfectly fine here by myself for the remainder of the evening." Even if I was worrying over N— "You're worried about him, aren't you?" My entire body jerked at the question. I sent him a questioning look before he answered. "Well, I'm not completely daft, am I? I've known that you fancied him far before you did." That wasn't what I was confused about really. "Oh, I've known his true identity for a few weeks actually. Since the night he was tortured." He shrugged. "That's beside the point."

"Tysen, you won't lie to me. Are they all safe?"

"As well as can be. Potter has them all under guard currently. Potter must feel particularly sure that Nott has this figured out otherwise he wouldn't risk it."

"Our customer—"

"Lisa, why don't you worry about yourself for a little bit?" I drew in a deep breath. "You've been worrying about all of us so much that you've put yourself into danger knowingly. Stop martyring yourself and live."

"Live? My life is that pub!" I whispered, shaking my head. Tysen's head shook as he stepped forward, reaching to touch the end of my bed.

"You put too much on yourself, Lisa. You can't protect everyone. Protect yourself right now and for Merlin's sake be honest with yourself." Slowly, he slid past the end of my bed and moved toward Jack's sleeping form. "And Lisa?" I raised my head to watch him pull my best friend into his arms. She seemed to remain asleep as he held her before turning to me. "This isn't just work for him anymore. _You're_ the one he wants to protect. Let him."

Without saying anything more, Tysen left me to my thoughts, to the dimness of that blasted hospital room. I understood what he meant. He was telling to stop denying myself as I had over the years. He was telling me to let go.

And let go I did. I was ready to take the steps required.

"We caught them."

I hadn't even realized I was falling asleep until his voice barreled into my thoughts. I jerked myself upright and winced before lowering back down.

Theo stood just inside the door, panting. His hand came up to comb through his hair. "We caught most of them, Lisa. Marcus Flint, James Walker, and Graham Montague. They put up one hell of a fight, but they're on the fast track to Azkaban." He was striding toward me with a grin. "From what we can tell they were being told what to do from another, more powerful group headed up by—"

"Adrian Pucey." Another voice stated from the doorway. I glanced behind him to see another shorter figure. A woman stepped inside my room, a scowl on her face. Nott turned sharply to glare at her for some reason. "Pucey seems intent on amassing an the old Regime." She cracked a bit of a grin then before stepping past Theo to place her hand out.

I glanced up to see his reaction. It seemed he was mixed between stunned, amused and downright irritated.

"I'm Astoria Malfoy."I froze, staring at the woman in complete shock. Astoria Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's wife? Why in the world would she be— "I wanted to come see the woman that has Theo so worked up."

The nearly playful look in her eyes made me question her motives. It seemed almost as if she was doing this to simply irritate Nott. I narrowed my eyes momentarily before her grin expanded into a full smile, confirming my suspicions. Gently, I took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. I'm—"

"Lisa Turpin. I know. He hasn't stopped talking about you since you kicked him out of that pub of yours. Draco reckons you bewitched or poisoned him."

"I don't think it is possible to bewitched him."

"Yes, I said he was much too smart to be poisoned." Mrs. Malfoy agreed, winking. "I do hope that you start to feel better, Turpin. You and I should have lunch sometime." I was in a state of shock. "Perhaps I can drag my ever-so-difficult husband to that pub of yours sometime."

I raised my eyebrows at the idea of Draco Malfoy deigning to enter my tavern. "We'd be happy to have you." The idea was to move past old opinions.

She turned slightly, placing a hand on Nott's shoulder. Her whisper was loud enough for me to hear. On purpose I suspected. "She's good, Theo." She left just as quickly as she had come, leaving me just as confused as I had been before.

"Forgive her. She's... in a fragile condition."

"She's pregnant?"

"Nearly three weeks. Draco is a complete wreck. I've never seen him so frantic." Nott had become distracted so easily. I wondered for a moment just why she distracted him so much. "Astoria is fairly happy though. She's complaining already. Draco has already had to spend the night at my manor twice." He turned to see my surprised expression and smiled. "Astoria is my best friend. My sister for all intents and purposes. I walked her down the aisle at her wedding."

I suppose I really didn't know much about him outside of work, outside of his protection. I winced a bit at that. I was in love with him but I barely knew him. Before I could even murmur a word, he jumped into an explanation of current events and things to come. He seemed so amped up by the battle that I had little heart to interrupt him.

"Potter has two teams of Aurors tracking the trails we picked up a few other rebel groups. They were actually at the Flint residence. I rather guessed that. Their mansion is very secluded, very well hidden. It was truthfully a wonderful hideaway. If he had not lost his temper, it would have been months before we would have tracked them down."

"Creevey is actually down the hall. He got an unidentified curse in the arm." I watched as he moved toward my bed and took my hand. "I understand if you do not want anything to do with me after all of this."

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. I had just convinced myself. Before he could speak again, I cut him off. "Would you like to go out after I get out of here? Perhaps go to dinner." We would move slowly. I knew that. My prejudices were long gone. He was a protective soul. He had done everything in his power to help me through one of the most difficult times of my life. At that point, I didn't care if he had twenty different false facades. All that mattered was the way he was looking at me at that moment.

I really couldn't say when I had become a sappy romantic. Maybe deep down, I had always been one. I had been fighting my attraction so long that it seemed to come in waves, knocking down my resolve one levy at a time.

His smile was slow and relaxed. "I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N**: The last 'chapter'! So I hope everyone enjoyed it. Leave me some feedback! Until next time! The epilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: **I completely forgot to post an epilogue until now. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Better Than One**

**Epilogue **

"They're getting a little rough." Astoria smirked, shaking her head. I turned my gaze to the two men dueling about fifty feet away on a grassy knoll behind Nott Manor. They jumped this way and that, cackling here and there at some inside joke while we watched with mild interest. "Ten sickles says Draco wins." Of course she had to say that. He was her husband and the father of that child in her stomach.

"Fool's bet." I responded equally, turning to her. "Don't waste your money. Theo will pull out before either of them win. It'll be a draw."

She grinned slightly and nodded. "I'd agree with that. I'll just never hear the end of it if I don't cheer him on. Draco gets a little—"

"Jealous? Yes, I noticed." I laughed.

It was amazing, truly. In a matter of six months, I was sitting with Astoria Malfoy, chatting quietly while our significant others settled their mild disagreement with their wands. A disagreement about manly honor or something ridiculous like that. Theo had seemed rather put out when they had come downstairs after a private conversation in his study. Malfoy had simply seemed petulant, even more so when Theo proceeded to wink conspicuously at Astoria. I had nearly laughed at the whole exchange.

The threat of Death Eaters had become minimal. Small threats here and there. I only heard of them when I asked Theo outright. Otherwise, it was never brought up. He liked to keep his work separate from, well, us.

It took me a week to recover from my injuries. It took Creevey two weeks after that to heal from his own wounds. Some hurt, like the loss of Kennan Blanks, would not heal so quickly. No one expected them to. Our family pushed on though. Each of my employees returned, each smiled brighter and spoke lighter with each passing day. We had somehow pulled through another dark point in our lives. There would surely be more to come in the future. No light without dark, after all.

I watched my boyfriend send a bright purple flash toward his best friend and laugh.

Theodore Nott was something else. He was smart, tender, and utterly devious. Jack continues to swear up and down that we were meant for each other since Day One. I had to disagree. We were meant for each other as soon as we realized we loved each other. And we didn't force a bit of it.

It just happened.

The mock battle was growing to a climax with bright colors shifting right and left, small blasts destroying the rose bushes and daisies. Malfoy was letting out a string of expletives I had only heard drunk men utter. Before I could blink, they were both in the air dangling helplessly as they tried to fight away their capes.

"You boys honestly don't know when to give up, do you?" Astoria smirked, shaking her head. I couldn't hold back a laugh at their shocked faces. "Draco, _darling_," that sounded so far from an endearment that I laughed a little harder. "Behave."

"You can't tell me what to do, woman!" Oh, the words of death. _His_ death, in fact. His wife was bloody pregnant. He certainly hadn't matured at all since school. Nor gained any iota of common sense. "Let me down."

Astoria raised a single arched eyebrow and allowed Nott to the gournd, setting him on the grass upright before smiling sweetly. "Take your girlfriend out, Theo. My husband and I are going to have a talk." Theo chuckled at the prospect and nodded his head toward the back door. I hurriedly grabbed my jacket and followed, leaving the two to quarrel to their hearts' content.

"You know, I got an owl from Tysen yesterday." Theo said as he opened the door, making light conversation. "He told me that Jack accepted his proposal."

I nodded slightly; glad to be inside at last. I preferred the indoors rather than the outdoors. "Oh he had to persuade her. Not all that shocking really. She's been the most difficult of people to convince."

"You're the one to talk." He muttered, leading me through the house toward the fireplace. "Do you know how many times I tried to talk you into leaving the pub for a few hours?"

"Five times." I answered quickly, stopping in the middle of a doorway. "I know I'm not the easiest person to put up with, Theo. There's no need to point it out."

He towered over me, his hand sliding onto my hip as he leaned a forearm onto the door handle. "Actually, I think pointing it out does you some good, levels your head a bit."

I snorted in the back of my throat and kept walking, ignoring the leer that he was giving me. "Is that so? Well, then you can forget going out to eat tonight. I don't want to be constant bullet points of how difficult I am—" I felt a hand on my waist before I was spun around and my lips were taken over by his. I melted against him faster than I wanted to. Oh, want had everything to do with it. He slid a hand up my back to cradle the back of my head before he leaned away. I followed his lips for a moment before opening my eyes. "That's not fair play, Mister Nott."

"Oh, but you see, darling, you forget." He leaned his head against mine, before pecking my lips again and stepping away toward the inside door. "I'm far from a fair person." He gave me a wink before taking in my appearance. I knew that I was not as beautiful as Jack, nor as passionate as Astoria. I had hips that were far too big and I stood a good head shorter than him. I wasn't particularly pretty and my hair was never down. Why in the world he would give me, and only me, those looks was beyond me. Those smoldering green eyes that made me want. "You're far from being fair as well, Miss Turpin."

"How so?" I murmured, taking a step forward. My tone was teasing.

"You've yet to give me an answer."

"You haven't asked a question." I pointed out.

He grinned, his eyes roaming my face. Taking in every detail, every single moment. "Ah, all in due course, Miss Turpin. All in due course."

-

"Is Theo here yet?" I breathed, trying to relax. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. I had to breath. In, out. In, out. "Jack? Where is he?"

"He's on his way. Malfoy went to get him." Jack whispered frantically, pushing the hair from my face. Oh, Merlin! The pain was terrible. It was nearly unbearable. I took another deep breath, as deep as I could. I couldn't focus on any one thing in the room. There were cracks in the ceiling. The medi-witch was distracted with preparations. Jack appeared ready to cry. "He's coming. He's coming."

"I'm here." I turned my head to see Theo standing in the doorway. His hair was matted against his face and his green eyes were frantic. "Lisa, love…" He jogged to the side of my bed, kissing me on the forehead before taking my hand. "I'm here."

"He's coming, Theo." I smiled, trying to hide the cramp. "He's coming."

"Yes, this I can see." He responded, laughing. There was such cheer in that laugh that I wanted the baby to come sooner so Theo would laugh like that again. "Potter sends his congratulations. As does the rest of the Aurors."

"We'll send them a card." I gritted my teeth. I didn't want the mood to be spoilt. My hair, for the first time in years, was down around my shoulders, a mass of dirty blonde slickened with sweat. Oh, what a horrid wreck I must've looked. "Is—"

"Your parents are down the hall waiting with everyone else. Do you know half your restaurant is waiting?" I giggled before a wave of pain crashed that I was unable to hide. I cried out before clamping my mouth shut. The medi-witch spun and hurried over, waving her hand over my lower abdomen. "You're ready, love."

"Are you staying?"

"Do you think I'm going to leave you?" His tone was sarcastic. "Hell no. I'm staying right here." He reaffirmed his hold on my hand. "Feel free to torture me how you see fit. It's my fault anyway." His joke didn't go unmissed, but I didn't have time to acknowledge it. The birth progressed faster than I would've liked, as if the baby had waited nine months to just jump to the finish line. Impatient. That's what this child was. Impatient like, well—Truly, impatience didn't seem like mine or Theo's traits.

After an hour of well-meant torture, I held a baby in my arms, fast asleep. People, witches and wizards of varying ages and relations, came to see the newborn. My mother and father, Astoria and Draco, Blaise and Tracey, as well as poor Tysen (who looked terrified). Dennis Creevey came by with a card signed by all of the Auror Department.

When the visiting hours ended, and we were left alone, the two of us, Theo and I stared down at our child. He looked around with wide eyes now—wide brown eyes. I had wanted him to inherit Theodore's eyes, but rather he had been endowed with his father's hair instead.

Theo extended a hand and ran a single finger over the baby's cheek. "Hello, Rayford." Ray's eyes widened at the touch but his thin lips curled up in a smile. "Hello beautiful boy."

I watched my husband's glowing smile with tears forming in my eyes.

There were times in life when I wondered just why terrible things happen. I wondered why we suffered in our teenage years. Why we were subjected to the events of a year ago. It's at moments like these—when life seems so beautiful, when I couldn't be called on to love stronger—that I realize. Those terrible times brought me a gift that I could never ask more of. Those times brought me Cell's Tavern. They brought me Theodore Nott, the love of my life…my soulmate. They brought me my son, Rayford Nott.

Ultimately, the past brought me my present…and my future.

For that, I was thankful.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I would like to mention that soon I will post a description of Lisa, as has been requested. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It has truly been an honor.

A bit of shameless advertising never hurt anyone. I am currently working on a new story in the Star Trek fandom, doing something similar to what I have done with Astoria and Lisa. I have taken a small character and focused on them. Please give it a go and leave me some feedback!

THANK YOU! Until next time!


End file.
